Best Kept Secret
by Hitchhiker04
Summary: She ain't exactly a secret since all of your friends know about her, but most are unaware how much you care about her, and they just wouldn't get it. To them she's just that girl who works odd jobs around your neighborhood. Some days you find yourself wishing you'd just stayed twelve when things were simple and she still called you "Bobby"...(Rated for language. I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the plot  
><strong>

You're twelve when you have life figured out. You are what's called a soc and you're supposed to hate those who bear the title of greaser. You are the cream of the crop and you can do whatever the hell you want. Your parents love you but they don't wanna spend time with you, but that's okay because they never refuse you anything except their attention. Your life will follow its predetermined path and you have no problem with that. You'll go to school, get good grades, put greasers in their place, make the varsity football team once you reach high school, get a respectable and very attractive girlfriend who will become the wife you'll end up bitching about to your buddies and mistresses, play football in college where you'll get a business degree, take over your father's company, have ungrateful, bratty kids, and die rich and alone. What a lovely fairytale.

You're still better than greasers, though, and you're not at all jealous of them. You have decent clothes and a good house. You're always clean and you never go hungry. What do they have? Broken homes and burnt out lives that's what. You need to make sure they never forget it either because then maybe you'll have a purpose.

Anyway, you feel real grown up when you get it all sorted in your mind. It's great to know where you're headed, right? Of course! Now you can't wait until you and Randy are old enough to go jump greasers like Paul Holden and Jackson Pierre. Maybe one of y'all will have a car by then. Suddenly you're day dreaming about mustangs and you don't notice her approach you.

"Excuse me," she says quietly with a slight cough.

You look up to see a small girl in jeans and a t-shirt. The clothes hang loosely on her and she has freckles under her brown eyes. It's obvious she's a greaser, but she makes your heart skip a beat.

"What do you want?" you snap, annoyed at the fact that you _feel._

"Is this the Sheldon residence?" she asks in a nervous manner.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm supposed to mow the lawn today. Mrs. Sheldon decided to hire me after she heard I did a good job at the Carter's and Anderson's. I just wanted to confirm that I had the right house before I opened the garage and grabbed the necessary equipment."

"Oh," you say, "well, you got the right place. Feel free to start anytime you want."

She's walking off when she turns around suddenly. "I'm Franny by the way."

You want to tell her off but you just say, "Name's Bob."

She smiles briefly and gets to work. After that life doesn't seem so simple anymore. Fuck.

XXX

A couple of months after your first interaction, Franny has become a part of your mini world. She's a tough little chick, not loud or mouthy, but enough that she can safely play football with you and your friends as long as you have a two-hand-touch rule for her. She can't throw the ball worth shit, but you suspect that might be because she's always tiring out her arms from all the work she does before y'all play. It don't matter much, though, because she can catch anything you throw at her.

Of course it doesn't take long for the arguments to start. Randy likes it when she plays but David, Tommy, and Sean don't. They say that it ain't fair because they have to go easy on her and that's why they always lose. One day you telling them to suck it up ain't enough and they insist that the rules are made equal.

"Alright," says Fran softly. She just wants the bickering to cease.

"You sure?" Randy asks.

Franny nods and they look to you for confirmation. You scoff and tell them to get back into position. You start the play and see that Franny is open but you also see Sean is waiting a few steps away to tackle her. You chicken out and run it instead, still gaining yardage but not scoring the touchdown. Franny wears a slight scowl.

"C'mon, Bobby, I can do it," she hisses.

"Yeah, man," Randy jumps in.

You roll your eyes but they've put you at ease in their own way. Besides you're probably overreacting. Fran runs faster than the other boys anyway. You start the play again and your eyes scan for an open player. Once again Franny is the obvious choice and you throw to her. Sean doesn't catch her, and David is occupied with Randy, but Tommy flattens her like a pancake from out of nowhere.

For a second, it feels like you're the one who was hit, because you cannot breathe. Time seems to slow down and it seems like forever before she gets up. It was really only six seconds, which you know since you were counting, but it's an eternity.

"I'm okay," she says, but her voice wavers.

Her face is red and you figure she's embarrassed more than anything. All the same you can't help the swing you take at Tommy which makes him plummet to the ground. He hurt your… friend and made you feel worry so he has to pay. Unfortunately, Franny never plays football with you guys again.

XXX

Despite not joining your football games, Franny still hangs out with you during most of her free time. It helps that Randy likes her too and the three of you just sit around and talk some days. It's during one of those days that she lets it slip that her dad bailed and she is working so her family can have some emergency cash. But her mom and brother don't know anything about it and they're each too busy to care much.

"Sorry to hear that," Randy says.

"I'm not," you say.

Fran ain't offended but she gives you a look of curiosity that makes you explain yourself.

"I mean that I'm not sorry about your current situation because I'm selfish. You wouldn't be allowed to spend time with us if it was any different. And if your Dad had never left you wouldn't have ever met us."

She gives one of her small smiles and a little bob of her head. Apparently she agrees with you and ain't too sorry either. Randy gives a big grin and ruffles her hair, while you throw your arm around her, giving her shoulders a squeeze. All of you notice that you don't move your arm, but no one says a word. You have absolutely nothing figured out, but that's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

One day you become even more aware of how you and Fran have very different lives. It happens when you turn thirteen and you invite Fran to your birthday party.

"I'll be there," she says, "but I'll be the on call cleanup crew."

"Oh, okay." You don't know what else to say. "As long as you're there."

That last part must've sounded alright because she's humming as she walks to her bus stop. You wonder briefly how she sounds when she sings because it sounds nice when she hums. You prefer to whistle, though, which you do until you get inside.

The party rolls around and you're annoyed that your parents thought to invite Cherry, Marcia, and Randy's sister, Lisa, along with your buddies. This is a problem because, while you're definitely starting to be interested in the opposite sex, Franny is the only girl that doesn't bore you to tears. You're just glad that Fran is there even if she is in the background.

She's quite busy especially with the paper cups that the guys are starting to throw at each other, but she's smiles at you like she always does. You smile back and your dad catches it but only frowns. Suddenly you're pissed off at his disapproval and figure that if it offends him then you like it even more.

"Hey, Franny, come take a break and play cards with us," you say.

"Is it okay if I do, Mr. Sheldon?" she politely asks your father.

"Sure," he replies with a smile that's too friendly. He waits 'til she's excited before adding, "If you don't mind not getting paid, that is."

Your blood is boiling as you watch her face fall. She's your friend, not just the help. Why can't she have fun too?

"Oh, Robert," your mother cuts in, "Let her have a breather. She's been such a good worker all day." She's not trying to be nice, though. Your mother's just trying to contradict your dad and it won't work.

He shakes his head. "We hired her to clean up and help serve refreshments, not run wild. Our charity is done."

"I _want_ her to play with my friends and me." Your tone is dangerously insistent, letting him know that you don't care if you're thirteen now, you'll throw a fit better than any toddler over this.

"Robert," your mother pleads.

"Fine," he sighs, "but one day, Bob, you'll understand why it's not proper."

_'I don't give a shit',_ you think as he walks away. Franny looks more embarrassed than she was when she was tackled by Tommy. You grab her hand and give it a squeeze before dragging her to the room where your friends are waiting.

"Why is _she_ here?" Sean asks.

"Yeah," Tommy chimes in, "There gonna be special rules for her with this game too, 'cause she's a baby?"

"I ain't a baby," Franny protests, "I just turned eleven last month."

"You're still younger than us," says David.

"You're all still younger than me," you say, "So if that's what we're going by, all of y'all are babies to me."

Randy and Marcia snicker but the other girls look weirded out like they don't get what just happened.

"What're we playing?" asks Marcia.

"Poker," you say.

"We don't know poker," says Cherry, "My mama says it's not ladylike."

"Well, what about 21?" Randy suggests.

Cherry frowns. "How about go-fish?"

"Man," says Tommy, "I had it wrong. Cherry's the good-two-shoes baby, not Fran."

"Take that back!" demands Cherry.

"No chance, _baby_, it's true."

"How about we play something that doesn't involve cards?" Lisa interjects.

"Like what?" Randy scoffs.

"Truth or dare," says Marcia.

Cherry looks wary. "I don't know, my mama-"

"C'mon, Cherry!" Lisa whines.

You all reluctantly agree.

"I'll start," says Lisa, "Cherry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you have a crush on anybody?"

Cherry's face gets as red as her hair. "Maybe, but I'm not too sure."

Marcia giggles causing Cherry to glare at her and pick her for the next victim. The trouble is that Marcia picks dare and Cherry doesn't know what to make her do.

"Fine, fine," she says after five minutes, "Marcia, I dare you to spin around until you're falling over."

"Okay, that sounds easy, I fall over all the time without being dizzy."

Marcia twirls around at an impressive speed six times before tripping over her feet and crashing towards the ground. Randy catches her before she gets hurt and gets a little red as she giggles her thanks.

"Tommy," Marcia says, "I dare you to drink five bottles of Pepsi in a row without taking a break and then spin as many times as I did."

The poor guy almost gets sick, yet you find it funny. Maybe your mirth has something to do with him not being your favorite person after he hurt Fran. Franny and Marcia feel bad for him but they laugh with you. Tommy gets mad at that.

"Alright," he growls, "Bob, truth or dare?"

You know that the smart move is truth, but you've never liked being compelled to spill your secrets. You choose dare like a dumbass.

"I dare you to kiss your little charity case."

You want to do a lot of things in the long moment that follows. You'd love to punch him again, tell him to get out of your house, and give Franny a hug. You'd love to say that when you kiss a girl it won't be because of some dare. But none of this will put Franny back at ease. There's only one thing to say.

"I don't have a charity case, Tommy, only friends. Could you clarify who you meant? Oh, actually don't bother. I'm done playing this stupid game."

Tommy sulks and awkward silence follows until Fran pipes up. "You girls sure you don't wanna learn poker?"

Just about everyone starts to laugh or at least smile. Cherry says she'll just watch, but the others join in. The day has been salvaged.

Later, when everyone else is gone and the cleaning is done, you catch Fran before she leaves.

"What, no present?" you tease, walking her out.

She reaches carefully under your mother's rosebushes and pulls something out before handing you a flattened square object in brown paper and a string bow.

"Is it a football?" you ask sarcastically.

"Nope, it was something I was pretty sure you didn't have."

You tear off the paper to reveal an Elvis record. You're quiet for a while due to being stunned. You've never listened to Elvis, and your parents say he's no good, but your Mom sometimes stares at his picture when Dad ain't around. For some odd reason you get the feeling that this record will become one of your favorites.

"I love it," you say.

Franny starts breathing again in relief. "I'm glad to hear it. Hey, thanks for inviting me to your party. And thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are friends for?"

She seems to be wrestling with herself over something before she gets real close and gives you a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Bobby."

She walks off humming and you start your whistling. It's your best birthday party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

The year goes by. Summer break is boring because you spend it with your parents at some Florida beach. Then the school year starts and you're glad to be home even though you don't like the eighth grade, but you still get good scores in all your assignments. That Halloween is the first time you don't dress up, but you still walk around with Fran, who is dressed as a gypsy, so she can trick-or-treat safely. Thanksgiving is dull again because both sets of your stuffy grandparents spend it at your house complaining about everything under the sun. Only Franny and Randy keep you from suicide. You almost decide that you hate summer and the fall and winter holidays, but then something amazing happens.

It's the 23rd of December and you're ecstatic. Your parents went on another torturous vacation, but fortunately left you to spend the holidays with Randy and his family. It's even better because Franny's gonna be there tomorrow during the Adderson's annual Christmas Eve Family Dinner too. Her presence is partly due to the fact that the Addersons adore her and that she's needed to make the pies and batches of cookies. Randy's mom can cook anything perfectly on the first try, but baking deserts is her weakness. And Lisa in a kitchen doing anything but wash dishes is a disaster waiting to happen. Remembering that, you're even gladder that Franny's coming.

Fran shows up early in a worn coat and a grey dress that brings out her burnt orange hair. She has presents for everybody, and Mrs. Adderson hurriedly takes them to the tree before she ushers Fran into the kitchen, saying, "I swear I'm a fish out of water with the sugar cookies, dear. Please help before I start a fire."

You and Randy laugh, sealing your doom as a potato peeler while Randy gets to wash the dusty, underused fine-china plates. Lisa gets to relax for once and just sits on the counter swinging her legs and making conversation with Franny. They've become good friends, Lisa and Fran, not as close as you are but still closer than Fran is with most people.

"So, I'm thinking of trying out for the school play, but I'm nervous," Lisa is saying.

"You should do it," Fran encourages, "I've heard you sing and seen you dance. You'd do very well."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're talented, Lisa."

"Only at being annoying," Randy buts in.

Lisa frowns but Franny shakes her head. "Don't pay any attention to him, Lisa. He's just teasing you like all brothers do."

"Okay, I'll do it. Hey, Fran, you sing well too, better than I do. Why don't you try out with me?"

Franny stops rolling the dough for a second and her shoulders get a little tense. "For extracurricular activities you need a certain grade point average. I, uh, don't exactly meet it."

This is the first you've ever heard about Franny's singing or bad grades.

"What's the problem with your grades?" you ask carelessly, a little jealous that _you've_ never heard her sing.

She shrugs. "I'm just real busy with… stuff, and the teachers don't like me because my brother was a trouble maker in their classes a couple of years ago."

By "stuff" she means working odd jobs for all the soc families and hanging out with you, but Mrs. Adderson doesn't seem to catch that when she speaks next.

"Oh, well that isn't right, hon. They shouldn't judge you for your brother's attitude. Maybe you should get your parents to talk with them."

"Maybe," Fran says, but she's just being polite.

Dinner is wonderful. Mrs. Adderson has outdone herself with the ham and turkey the sweets are heavenly, you and Randy get one sip of brandy from Mr. Adderson when his wife isn't looking while she gives the girls a sip of wine when she thinks _he_ ain't looking, and everyone is having a great time.

One present per person is allowed to be opened and all the kids choose Franny's gifts since she's there. Randy gets some cool sunglasses, and Lisa gets a pretty headband, but you already know what you're getting. It's another Elvis record and you're really glad because it was just what you wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Adderson think it's pretty sweet and offer to let you play it, but you like listening to music alone for some reason and refuse.

You want Franny to open your gift, but Mrs. Adderson basically shoves under her nose the gift that the whole family got her. It's a practical set of gifts in the form of a new, dark green coat and black, lace-up boots. Neither look too flashy and expensive but that's not because they don't value Franny. It's just that they don't want to make her stand out in her neighborhood and have people think she stole them. Franny grins wide enough to split her face.

All of a sudden you're self-conscious because your gift is frivolous. You took your mother's old pair of hair combs that she was throwing out and wrapped them up. Now you see how such a gift was stupid since she's never gonna wear them. She puts your present in her bag and you're suddenly glad that you won't see her open them.

Trouble starts when Mr. Adderson asks how Franny is getting home since the buses aren't running that day.

"I was just gonna walk and maybe catch a ride with someone who stops and knows my brother if they're out and about."

Mr. Adderson doesn't like that idea so he offers her a ride home. She's not happy, but she understands the offer was just a courtesy and there's no way he's letting her walk.

They leave and Mrs. Adderson tells you, Randy, and Lisa to get ready for bed. You and Randy are "camping" in front of the fireplace so you hear when Mr. Adderson gets back after an hour. You sneak over to the kitchen to eavesdrop.

"Did you run into trouble?" his wife asks, concerned.

"No," he whispers, "We just had a little talk."

"What about?"

"Well, she asked me to drop her off a block away. Apparently her brother doesn't know that she comes around our 'soc' neighborhood and wouldn't let her come back if he knew."

"She's lying to her family?"

"Yes, Pat, but I think we should let her."

"What, why?"

"She begged me not to tell because we're her only escape from an empty house. Her mom works, her brother lets it be known that she's not welcome amongst his friends, and her dad has been gone for almost two years."

Mrs. Adderson sighs. "You're right. We can't reveal her secret. Not when we're her special place. I remember that's what your house used to be for me. Looks like you'll be continuing that job."

Mr. Adderson gives a small laugh. "I'll do it gladly and without any regrets just like before. Too bad she's attached to Bob instead of Randy, though. I'd like unburnt cookies every Christmas."

His wife laughs softly and you hear her smack his arm. You go back to the living room and can't sleep. You're uncomfortable with Mr. Adderson's comment, and you still wish you'd given Franny something else.

XXX

It's New Year's Eve by the time you see Franny again. She's wearing the same gray dress but dons her new coat and boots. You're all at the Adderson's again because your parents are still gone, but you're still happy. When you see her you're about to apologize for the absurdity of your gift but she quickly asks for Mrs. Adderson. You point her in the kitchen again and she hurries away.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Fran says quietly.

"Sure," says the warm woman, "what is it dear?"

"Um, could we talk alone?"

Mrs. Adderson is puzzled but beckons Franny the downstairs master bedroom. They're not in there long and Franny exits with that sweet smile that you love. She's wearing the shiny, pearly-white combs you gave her.

"I wanted to say thanks," Franny says to you, "These are the prettiest things that anyone's ever given me. I just needed to know how to put them in."

"They look nice in your hair," you say, relieved that she likes them.

She blushes pink in a way she's never really done before, but it suits her. She walks back to the kitchen and helps out with the snacks that you will all use to stay awake as long as possible.

Later you, Fran, and Randy are talking about how couples kiss when the clocks strike twelve.

"I guess I just don't see the big deal," Franny says.

Randy scoffs. "That's just because you're only eleven and don't know how nice it is."

You snort. "Don't listen to him, Fran. He just thinks he's so special because he kissed Marcia Pratt during the summer."

Randy gets red as you and Fran laugh and says he's gonna get some cocoa. You and Franny are alone for the time being and you stare at her for a moment. You realize that she's not beautiful, although she is pretty. It's just that her orange hair clashes with her brown eyes and suntanned skin, not to say that she's dark, but she doesn't have ivory white skin the way all the movie stars do. You do notice that her freckles are fading, though, which helps her looks. Suddenly your eyes travel to her lips and you find that they're a nice shade of pink that ties in all her mismatched, physical qualities. That's when you get an idea.

"You know, Fran, I really don't get the big deal either about the kissing."

"Glad to know I'm not alone in that," she giggles.

"Mhm," you agree, "I am curious about it, though."

"What the tradition or kissing in general?"

"Both."

"Oh."

You stay silent for a bit before acting like you just thought of something. "Hey, we're friends, right?"

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend."

"Hmm, maybe we should kiss. Just for the sake of curiosity."

"Oh, well… I guess I'm a little curious too. Maybe we should."

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll kiss at midnight."

It's a minute until midnight and you're popping firecrackers. Randy and Lisa are arguing over the last pack as the countdown starts and the parents are inside watching T.V., but Franny is there by your side looming nervous.

"Relax," you say, "It's just me."

She nods once, but is still on edge. You bend down and kiss her gently on the lips when everyone is cheering. It's not great, but it's special and you like it all the same. She smiles up at you, still nervous. You smile back and give her a hug.

"That's just cute, you kids hugging like that," gushes Mrs. Adderson who pops up out of nowhere.

You're glad that she didn't show up earlier. She might not have approved of the kiss, and you wouldn't take it back for a million dollars. All is right and you're almost content, but a bad feeling crawls into the pit of your stomach and you're unsure about the upcoming year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

It's only a week after New Year's when you see Franny experience an emotion you've never seen on her before. You've seen her embarrassed, happy, content, and even angry once when the lawn mower didn't start. But you've never seen her sad. You want to ask her what's wrong but she's washing the Valance's car and you don't want to go over there because Cherry's been bothering you lately. Unfortunately, Franny moves slower when she's sad and the car takes at least thirty more minutes than it should.

Finally she's done and heads over to where you are. She looks horrible and her smile doesn't look right.

"Hey, Bobby." Her voice is hoarse and quieter than usual.

"What's got you so down, Franny?" you ask, inexplicably ready to beat anybody to a pulp if there's someone to blame.

She scares you a moment later. You've also never seen her cry, but that's precisely what she does. She's downright sobbing and you freeze.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, "it's so stupid, but…"

You finally come to your senses and put an arm around her as you lead her to your porch. She's still crying, but it's slowing down some and you just hold her 'til she's done. When she can talk, she rambles but you manage to keep up. Apparently it's to do with that damn brother of hers.

"He always came in late after Dad left, but he was home regardless," Franny says, "But now he'll be gone for two or three days in a row, and my mom works nights so she's not home either. Daytime was never an issue what with school and being around here, but I was never alone for an entire night, and I'm not really scared of anything, but I found out how much I hate being alone. It feels like I can't breathe."

"That's not stupid," you say, "I was alone most days and nights before I met Randy or went to school. I know exactly what you mean about the not being able to breathe."

Franny sniffles a bit. "It's like everyone left when my dad did."

You hold her closer. "It's like I was born to a family of no one."

"It ain't fair, Bobby," she whispers.

"I know."

You get one of your bright ideas a second later. "Hey, Fran, why don't you stay with me at night sometimes?"

"You'd be okay with that?" she asks timidly.

"Yeah, why not? We both hate being alone, we're mainly alone at night, and this'll solve everything."

Franny's smile is normal again. "Sounds good, but we probably should try it tomorrow. I don't have anything else to wear today and tomorrow is a Saturday so it'll work better."

"Okay, just bring an extra bag tomorrow and I'll stash it in my room. Mom and Dad never go in there."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, Bobby. Thanks for everything."

"Of course."

She skips away humming but you don't whistle this time. Franny crying the way she did really shook you, and you hate her family as much as you hate yours for all the neglect. You particularly hate that sorry excuse for a brother she has, and you promise yourself that you'll make him feel just as alone and despairing one day.

XXX

The next day Franny drops off her bag before babysitting some brats at the Green's house. She's occupied for most of the day but when she's done she plays cards with you and Randy. The day is basically normal until Randy leaves and it gets dark. You're a little nervous because even Mr. and Mrs. Adderson, who are the most open minded people you know, say that it's not right for girls and boys to sleep together. But you decide that you're not gonna do anything bad so there's no reason not to press forward with your plan. Your parents are too drunk and too busy pretending not to be to notice when Franny follows you up the stairs.

She sorta gasps when she sees your room. You wonder what's wrong. It's not messy except for some scattered papers on your desk.

"Your bed is huge!" she says.

You chuckle at her delight as she plops down on it face first.

"This is the softest mattress I have ever touched," Franny sighs.

"I'm glad you like it," you say before continuing with, "Do you mind both of us sleeping in the bed? It's okay if you're not comfortable with it. I can take the floor, but neither of us can take any of the spare rooms. Sometimes my parents use them."

You're talking too fast and you hate it, but she shrugs. "I once shared a small couch with my huge brother so I have no problem with us both taking the bed."

"Okay, sounds good."

Y'all stay up for a bit playing board games and listening to music. It's fun and similar to when Randy stays over, which isn't often seeing as how you like his house better. When it's eleven you both decide to go to bed and Franny leaves to get dressed in her PJ's. She comes back in a pair of sweats and an over sized t-shirt, both of which probably belonged to her brother at one point. You realize then that everything she wears, except her gray dress, was probably owned by the bastard before her. You wonder if she gets teased about it in her classes.

"Do you say prayers before bed?" she asks.

You blink. The answer is no, because no one's ever taught you how, and you don't really pay attention in church. Franny doesn't seem to notice how much you're squirming inside, and still expects you to reply.

"No, not usually."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I do real quick?"

"Go ahead."

She bows her head and quietly says the Lord's Prayer, which you're vaguely familiar with.

When she's done you ask, "You really believe that someone's listening?"

She looks startled. "Well, yeah, I have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't believe that all we have is this life. I have to believe that I'm gonna see the people I care about again after we all die because I hardly see any of them except you and the Addersons. Otherwise it means that nobody will ever see anyone else after this life is over. I mean, what if one of us died tomorrow?"

"Don't say that," you cut her off. You don't want to think about her dying.

"Sorry, I was just trying to give an explanation and I'm not doing a very good job."

"No, I get what you're saying. I just don't see how, if we're supposedly never alone because God is everywhere, we feel so abandoned."

Franny mulls over your words. "Maybe we're made to feel that way so we don't isolate ourselves."

"Could be," you say, but you don't want to talk about it anymore. "Hey, let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

It's awkward at first. It shouldn't be but it is. Maybe it's something to do with your mini theological discussion, but the point is that it's got you on edge.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

You relax at her words. "Me too."

"Goodnight, Bobby."

"Night."

In the Morning Franny changes into her hand-me-down, altered jeans again and just decides to stay at your place all day since no one over at her house will notice she's gone. She says she doesn't mind when you leave her alone for church, but you hate leaving her by herself. Thankfully the service is shorter than usual, and later you both go to the Adderson's for dinner. They're delighted to see Franny, but they're a little confused as to how she got there since the buses don't run much on Sundays. They don't ask, although they probably suspect you have a hand in it. You just return Franny's smile and ask Lisa to pass the rolls.

XXX

By the time mid-February approaches your new sleeping arrangements with Franny are so normal that you're not sure you could rest without her there. You have a drawer in your dresser just for her and even a hidden space in your closet. She practically lives there.

You help her get better grades because you saw all her course work a couple of years ago and thankfully still remember a lot of it. You even let her peek at your homework so she'll be more familiar with the material when she reaches eighth grade. She's a fast learner with instruction coming from someone who doesn't automatically dislike her because of somebody else. You laugh when she says you should be a teacher, though. She should know you don't have the right amount of patience required.

Valentine's Day is on a Monday that year and it's nothing big. You go to school, see Randy look like an idiot around Marcia, get a "secret" admirer note from Cherry, give the same, generic card to all the girls in class so you're not a jerk but also not showing favoritism, and go home, which actually _feels _like home with Franny waiting for you. But of course a problem arises. Franny's not there. You wait a long time until it's almost midnight and then you start to pace. You wish you knew her phone number but you've never needed to know it. She was always a certain constant in your life and there when you needed her.

You don't sleep all night and tell your mom you're feeling too sick to go to school the next day. You wonder what's going on and come to two conclusions. Either she's mad about something, which isn't likely, or something bad happened. You're as sick as you claimed to your mother, but it's with worry, not illness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd just like to say that my updates might be less frequent as school picks up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

After one more day of Franny's absence, you decide to go back to school and try to listen out for any news. Randy doesn't know where she's been and asks about how you're doing but you just ignore his concerns. You're focus is on how to casually ask about a girl from the Eastside who's two grades below you without accidentally letting her kind know about your friendship, which they wouldn't approve of. You could say you're tutoring her, which is true enough, but you're pretty sure Franny wouldn't want the whole school to know about that. You're at a loss, and you decide you don't care what _anybody_ thinks as long as you find out whether or not Franny is okay. You're about to ask some little sixth grader, but you bump into someone before you can form the question.

"Watch where you're going, soc!" spits the greaser you've just bumped into. He's in your grade, but you can't remember his name.

You don't have time for him and his anger issues and mutter, "Whatever."

Apparently he's not in the mood for your shit either. "What, do ya think you own the hallway or something, asshole?"

His friend looks around nervously. "Let's just go, Steve. My parents don't want me fighting at school."

Randy's nudging you at the same time but you brush him off.

"No, Soda," says the angry one, "I'm sick and tired of these spoiled brats thinking they can do whatever the hell they want."

You must be really tired or stupid to say what you do next. "I'd rather be a spoiled brat than a good for nothing speck of dirt."

The one called Steve gets red in the face. "You looking for a fight?"

_'No'_ you think, but that's not what comes out. "Sure, taking out the trash always clears my mind."

He throws the first punch and it gets you on your mouth. You recover in time to avoid the second one and tackle him to the ground. "Soda" tries to grab for you, but Randy shoves him into the lockers where they begin to exchange blows. You get a few hits in to Steve's face but he eventually gets free and kicks you in the ribs. A moment later a few teachers are pulling all of you apart.

You've never been to the Principal Victor Pratt's office. It's a new experience but nothing exciting, and you couldn't care less, although you feel bad for Randy for the bad impression he's making on Marcia Pratt's dad. You're suspended for the rest of the day with a week's detention, and your parents will pick you up as soon as they are able.

Mr. Adderson comes for you and Randy in thirty minutes because your father was busy. He talks to Pratt but you tune out most of their lectures after you hear that Randy will be getting grounded. You wish you could feel worse, but you're kinda high off the fight, and it's easy to see why people like it so much.

You get to the Adderson's house and Randy goes straight inside as his father commands. Then Mr. Adderson turns to you.

"You liked it," he states solemnly.

You wish you could deny it, but it's impossible. You can only nod.

"Well," he sighs, "you can't change that. Just know that pointless fighting is just that, pointless. Worse than that, it's wrong."

"So what, I'm evil now?" you ask, not really caring.

"No," he says, "you're a good boy, Bob. Some people like stealing but they stay good by not doing it. Just stay good, son."

"He hit me first," you argue, "That's just self-defense, not pointless fighting."

He rubs his neck. "There's more to fighting than the physical aspect. I'll bet you provoked him, right?"

"No more than he provoked me."

"Walk away if it's just words, Bob. Nothing's worth escalating it further."

"Why's it okay for them, then?" you snap.

"It's not, but that's all some of them have. I'm sure they got worse punishments at home than the school could dish out, or worse, their parents didn't care enough to do a damn thing."

That last part gets through to you. Your parents won't do shit, which is why Mr. Adderson is trying to reason with you.

"I'll try to avoid fights," you promise.

"Good," he sighs in relief.

Nobody's home and you really wish Fran was there.

XXX

The first day of detention was a drag, but the boredom was the worst of it. Randy's still sulking about being grounded and says that he'll see you next century. You roll your eyes at his dramatics because you know for a fact that he's only grounded for the rest of the week.

You go home expecting to be on your own again, but there's someone on your porch.

"Franny!" you exclaim, twirling her around in a hug.

She smiles. "Hey Bobby."

"Where've you been?"

"I wasn't feeling well," she explains, but you can tell she's lying by her fidgeting hands and the way she looks down. It irritates you.

"Couldn't you call?" you scoff playfully at her, trying to keep yourself in a good mood.

She stutters a little. "M-my brother was hovering around me all the time. I-I couldn't even go to the bathroom without him making sure I was alright."

She's lying again. "Hey, c'mon, tell me what really happened."

"You calling me a liar?" she challenges.

The stress of the past few days makes you snap. "Alright let's assume you're telling the truth. That means, while you were getting attention from someone who doesn't usually give a rat's about you, you let me worry myself sick. Nice to see where I fall on your list of people who matter, Fran."

She tears up, but this time it doesn't affect you. You just let her cry silently while you continue.

"You know what? How about next time you go cry to him, Franny. See if he'll stay with you when he has better things to do."

"Fuck that, Bob!" she shouts, shocking the hell out of you. "You never had 'better things to do'. You're just as messed up as I am."

"Nobody could compete with you in that area!" you throw back.

"Please, at least my mom is just busy. Neither of _your_ parents even want you!"

"At least my daddy stuck around and didn't leave me to live in a filthy house."

"You've never even been to my house!"

"Good!" you yell. "And you don't need to worry about coming over to mine anymore, you little, greasy bitch!"

You're both frozen in place. She's almost sobbing, but she holds it together long enough to tell you to go to hell.

"Who needs you anyway, _soc_?"

"What, you can finally stand on your own?" you jab at her, wondering why you can't just quit. "What a relief. My pity was wearing thin."

This knocks the wind out of her better than any physical blow could. She wants to run but won't give you the satisfaction. Instead she makes you watch her disappear slowly so you're tempted with every step she takes to go after her and apologize. You don't and that hurts her too.

XXX

You break your promise to Mr. Adderson about fighting in the weeks that follow what feels like the end of the world. It just makes you feel alive when you need it most. You lose track of who you fight because you're not picky. You take on socs and greasers alike, but you manage to keep it under the radar by choosing random opponents and keeping the bruises off your face. Some are easy to beat while others kick your ass. You like it every time regardless of who wins.

Randy finds excuses not to be around you when you're looking for trouble. You tell yourself that it doesn't hurt you to know he thinks you're wrong. And it certainly doesn't hurt when Mr. and Mrs. Adderson are disappointed in you. What does hurt is what you discover when Lisa corners you one day.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" she huffs at you.

"So?"

She's fuming. "So? Is that all you have to say?"

"Pretty much."

"You're a god-awful friend, and I'm glad Franny has more sense than to hang around you anymore."

"Franny ain't my friend," you say in a cold voice.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. Care to tell me why?"

"Nope, and you should really stay out of it."

Lisa ignores you and goes on. "Okay, so what, you just ditch Franny because she was slapped around a bit by some random jerks and couldn't call because the phone bill wasn't paid for at her house and she was too scared to go out to the payphone a block away?"

"Wait, what?" This is the first you're hearing of it.

"Yeah, I heard her telling my mom, and they made me promise not to tell, but I had to know why you acted so horribly."

"She didn't tell me," you say in disbelief.

"That's crap, she tells you everything."

"Not this," you whisper.

Lisa takes a long look at you and sees you're telling the truth. "Bob, I-I'm sorry. I thought…"

You shake your head and run across the street to your house. You want to scream. You're pissed whoever hurt your friend, at Franny for lying, and yourself for not being patient and for saying those hurtful words. There's no one here to fight. You want to stop the pain and you're willing to do anything. So when you spot your father's scotch on the counter you think, _'what the hell'_ and pour yourself a glass. Your dad walks in, raises his eyebrows, but doesn't object.

"Don't let your mother see and save some," is all he says, "I'll be using it for a meeting later in the week."

You cry when he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter skims over a lot of little instances and jumps around a bit. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

May 15th brings about your fourteenth birthday, which is horrible. Franny ain't in your neighborhood most days, and when she is, she barely looks at you. Your parents decide you're too old for parties so none of your school friends come around. Also the Adderson's are out of town for a funeral so they're not there either. Last but not least, you come home from school to find your parents at one another's throats.

"Got yourself another slut, huh? What gives you the right to fucking cheat on me?" you mother is shrieking.

"What the hell do you care when you're not any better?" your father bellows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't have a leg to stand on seeing as you're still hung up on that poor as dirt shit who married a woman ten times better than you."

"Go to hell, Robert! You don't know a damn thing about it!"

"I know that our son gets the stupid from you with how hung up he is on that little bitch who works around here."

"Don't call her that," you find yourself saying loud enough for them to hear. Dad's words sound too much like yours.

"Bob," your father says, "I didn't know you were home."

"No shit."

For a second you're scared that he'll get mad, but he just looks exasperated and storms out. Your mother screams out heartbroken sobs, and you wish you could comfort her, but you just feel sick and escape upstairs.

You always knew. You knew that your dad cheated on your mom with interchangeable whores, your parents didn't love each other, and he never cared about you. It's still hard to see the evidence of these facts.

You want to cry so badly, because now it feels like the sky is falling, and you can't breathe. You lay back on your bed to try and calm yourself when you feel something at your right shoulder. Turning on the lights you become very still. Suddenly you're laughing hysterically. There near your pillow lies another Elvis record. Maybe life isn't that hopeless.

XXX

Despite the gift, Franny still doesn't talk to you. It was her apology, but she's not gonna beg for your forgiveness or for you to apologize in return. You know you'll take your turn at mending fences eventually, but it'll take a while. You're still confused about things.

In the meantime you start going to parties that the older kids invite you to. You're real popular with the whiskey and vodka you sneak out of your father's liquor cabinet. Randy goes with you to a few parties but it's just for your sake because it's not his scene. Once you've had a few beers when a high school junior says she thinks you're cute. You end up making out but her boyfriend gets offended and throws you to the dirt. You don't take it, though, and almost beat him. Randy leaves, but quite a few of the high schoolers think you're pretty cool, and you're on a high. You start making out with more girls at more parties wondering if it'll get you more fights.

One day Paul Holden calls you over, and you're thrilled but you stay cool.

"Hey, Bob, this is Darry Curtis. He's on the football team with me."

You nod to the big guy next to Holden. He's tall and muscular with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans and a worn shirt. He's sure not a soc, but it doesn't bother you that he's a greaser. After all, you are (or were?) friends with Franny.

"Yeah," Paul is saying to Darry, "Bob here will be a nice addition to the team when he's old enough. He took down Sam Palmer in a scuffle not too long ago."

"That right?" says Darry, surprised and impressed.

"Damn straight," you say, "until he got over the surprise. Then he dropped kicked me."

They both laugh and Paul ruffles your hair. You feel great. Then you notice Darry looking at you.

"What's your last name?"

"Sheldon, why?"

He looks away. "Just thought I'd heard the name before."

That's not it, but you don't get a chance to question it before Paul cuts in.

"His father, Robert Sheldon Sr., is a pretty big deal. You might've heard about him."

"Maybe."

You wonder what that was all about, but someone else is talking to you a moment later. You don't pay any attention, though. Your thoughts are a thousand miles away as you keep downing beers.

"Bob," Randy says. It looks like he's been calling you for a while.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" He's concerned now.

"Yeah, man, just tired."

"Can we go then? This party sucks."

You roll your eyes. He thinks every party sucks. You agree anyway. "Sure, let's catch a ride home."

You see Franny walking past your house when you get there. She pauses at the curb of your place and looks up at your window before shaking her head and continuing on her way. You're tired of taking you sweet ass time.

"Franny!" you call.

She gasps lightly. "Hey."

"How, um, how've you been?"

"Alright," she says before shaking her head again. "Actually, no, I'm not doin' so great. See, my best friend and I got into a fight because I was being pretty stupid."

"Yeah, lying isn't exactly smart. Why didn't you just tell me what happened? I would've done _something, anything_ to help."

She chuckles. "Right. I guess I was embarrassed. You always have to save me, you know?"

You cringe, recalling some of the things you said about that. "I don't mind, Fran, honest. I was just mad."

"Yeah, I know. That's the thing about words you don't really mean, though. You still said them, and it still hurts. We both hurt each other pretty bad, and that won't get fixed right away."

You take a deep breath. "What do you wanna do then?"

"Take it a day at a time?" she suggests.

You nod. "Okay, a day at a time."

Suddenly she wrinkles her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

"What about it?" You get defensive.

She shrugs. "Nothing. My brother drinks is all. Never pegged you as the type."

You mentally vow to stop tomorrow. You want to be nothing like that guy. It takes a moment for her to get her thoughts organized again.

With a sigh, she smiles, but it's tinged in sadness. "Night, Bob."

"Not Bobby?" you ask only half-jokingly.

"You're kinda growin' out of it," she says softly.

Yeah, you kinda are.

XXX

Taking it "a day at a time" mainly just means Franny doesn't act like you're invisible. She still doesn't come around much, though and you really miss it later in the year because Christmas comes around before you know it. You spend it at the Adderson's again, and you try to be cheerful, but you know Franny's not gonna show this year. Apparently the parents of some of her brother's friends insisted that she go to their place for the holiday.

Dinner is great again. So is desert because Franny delivered the cookies earlier in the month, so at least there's that. It's still not the same.

When it's time for presents, Franny's are set aside in a small pile and it only adds to the lack of her presence. Your now traditional Elvis record makes you sigh, but you put on a fake smile. You hope Franny's having a better day.

XXX

New Year's is dull and once again Franny skips the celebration. You have no one to kiss at midnight, and you almost have a drink, but you stop yourself at the last minute. You have to be content with lying in bed and wondering what she's doing at that moment.

XXX

Valentine's Day is hard because it marks the day you began to hurt most of the people you care about. You hate the holiday and hope that things will get better soon. You're tired of missing her.

XXX

Your fifteenth birthday is nothing special. You go out with Randy and his family to eat and find an Elvis record when you get back. It's almost like nothing got fixed.

XXX

Probably the last straw that leads to a big mistake is when you overhear something at a random drugstore on a random summer day.

"So, you and Franny Matthews, huh, Johnny?"

You stop to listen to some dark haired kid's response.

"W-what d'ya mean, Dal?"

_'What **does** he mean?'_

"C'mon, I saw you two swapping spit at the lot. She your girl?"

_'What?'_

"N-no, you got it wrong. She and I were just curious. That's all."

The blonde one you recognize as Dallas Winston laughs. "I know all about 'curiosity', Johnny."

"No, really, nothing's going on. We're mainly just friends."

"Friends who occasionally kiss and make out."

"Right. Wait, no! It was just a one… okay, maybe like a ten time thing, okay?"

You don't find it funny, but Winston just laughs at how flustered this Johnny kid gets. "Look, man, it's your own business. I'd just advise you to maybe choose someone who isn't the little sister of one of your buddies. That shit gets messy."

"We ain't nothing."

"Okay, and I believe you, but would Two-bit?"

Johnny is quiet a minute before saying, "Probably not. It don't matter anyway, though, 'cause she's hung up on some other guy."

Winston scowls. "So what, she was using you?"

"No more than I was using her, Dal. Look, I told you I was just curious."

Dallas's face relaxes a bit. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

_'__No, not fucking alright!'_ your mind screams. You want to punch this kid's face until it leaves scars but no way are you gonna try it with Dallas Winston there. Even you're not that stupid. You have to get out of there.

Your mistake is made a few days later when you ask Cherry Valance out on a date. She's a nice girl, but she's not your type, and more importantly she's not Franny.

**So Franny is Two-bit's sister, Bob now hates Johnny, and we see the beginning of Cherry and Bob's relationship. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

You start dating Cherry on a regular basis throughout the summer, and while you're not exclusive in the least, you hear her bragging to her friends about how she's the one you go out with the most. You suppose that's true, but it's more to do with the fact that she and Marcia are close and it's easy for you to double with Randy whose dad will let him use the Adderson's family car even though no one has a license yet. Sometimes Randy will let you drive it too.

"So I was reading this poem by Emily Dickinson…" Cherry says while you're all cruising around, but you tune her out.

She's just gonna make some remark that she thinks makes her sound thoughtful. You find it funny that she thinks she's so deep when really she's pretty basic. Nice, yes, but basic all the same. Franny on the other hand likes to describe herself as simple but you find her complex.

"Ugh," says Cherry, breaking into your thoughts, "Not this song."

Elvis's _Viva Las Vegas _is playing on the radio and Cherry reaches over and changes it to the Beatles.

"Hey, that's a good one," you complain, changing it back.

"You like Elvis?" she gasps dramatically.

"Sometimes."

"What about the Beatles?"

"They're not bad, I guess."

"Not bad?" she mimics you playfully, "Geez, Bob, you even know what 'good' is?"

All three of them chuckle but they're staring at you, even Randy, and his eyes tell you to just change it back to avoid conflict. You sigh and do it, counting the seconds until the evening is over. You walk Cherry home while Randy drops off Marcia who lives a street away.

"I had a great time," Cherry says.

"Me too," you lie.

"Maybe we could go out again next Saturday?"

"We'll see."

She's disappointed but doesn't show it much. "Night, Bobby."

You close your eyes for a second. "Don't call me that."

"O-oh, okay."

You fake a slight smile. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Right, sorry, I didn't think..."

_'__I know'_, you say internally. "Have a goodnight, Cherry."

Suddenly her eyes flare up a bit, looking at something behind you, which makes no sense at first. Then she gives you a long kiss before hurrying inside. You're dazed and lost as to what that was all about until you turn around and see Franny gazing at the Valance's house. She must've been walking late to her bus stop.

"Have a good time?" she asks casually.

"The best."

She smirks and walks away. Unlike Cherry she can see through most of your bullshit.

XXX

You're still dating around a bit when school starts but not as much. You try out for the football team and make varsity. The coach tells you that you probably won't play much since you're only a sophomore but that you should be proud. You are, but the practices are hard. On the upside, they keep you occupied and you haven't fought anyone for a month.

You stop dating for a while after something you hear scares you. Jackson Pierre, a football teammate you're not especially close to, walks in the locker room one day with a cloud hanging over his head. It gets deathly quiet. You ask the guy closest to you what's going on.

"His girlfriend was murdered," he whispers, barely audible.

Sam Palmer is the new team captain since Paul and Darry graduated and he asks if Jackson is alright to be there.

"Yeah, man," he says, "I need something to do, you know? Maybe then I can forget that Daisy's… gone."

"Any progress with finding the bastard that did it?" asks one random guy.

"No, not even with my dad's police connections. But look, I don't wanna talk about it. Could we just have a normal practice?"

There's some murmurs of agreement and we go back to doing what we were doing before Jackson arrived. You can't even imagine his pain and you don't envy him at all. If something like that ever happened to Franny... or any hypothetical girlfriend you might have in the future, you'd be an empty shell. You shudder and push the thought away.

XXX

The night of November 2nd you toss and turn ceaselessly. You should be used to being alone at night again after more than a year of sleeping by yourself, but you're not. You don't suppose you'll ever stop missing Fran at the rate you're going. Somehow you manage to lie still for a minute. During that minute your door opens. You stay still, wondering if your mom or dad accidentally wandered into your room instead of a guest room.

"Bob?" whispers the person.

"Franny?"

"I know it's been a while," she says in a wavering voice, "but can I stay here for the night?"

You flick on your lamp and she finds your carpet interesting. You've got a bad feeling in your gut.

"Fran," you whisper, "please look at me."

She sniffles but does as you ask, revealing a black eye.

"Who..?"

"He would always yell," she whimpers, "Even before he left, my dad could scare me so much with how he yelled, but this time he hit me too. Said that he needed a place to stay until he had somewhere better set up and that he could crash at home because the house was still under his name. I tried sticking up for my mom, who was at work, and he hit me and literally threw me out."

You're livid but you try to keep a level head. "And you're brother?"

"He has no clue. I tried to find him, but his buddies said he was at Buck's, and I'm scared to death of that place. I came here instead."

"Good," you say. You've heard about Buck's, and she made the right call.

"So it's okay if I stay here? If it's not I could go to the Adderson's."

You pull her into a hug. "Of course it's okay, Fran."

"Thanks."

She sniffles some more but falls asleep in your embrace. It's pretty nice, and while you hate her family all over again, you're also glad they sent her back to you.

Franny starts sleeping over regularly again. She's surprised and grateful you kept most of the stuff she left behind.

"I thought you might've thrown it out," she admits.

"I thought you might come back for it. Oh, hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Last night and the times you left the records here, how'd you get in?"

She blushes. "Oh, your front door's lock is easy to pick."

"You pick locks?"

"Yep, my brother lifts things and I can break into places. Wouldn't we make a good team?"

You chuckle. "Guess the world should watch out, huh?"

"Got that right."

XXX

Franny doesn't go home once until Thanksgiving and even then it's just to grab her gray dress which is getting a little small for her. You're not really complaining, though. Her shorter hemline really works for you. When she gets back, she asks if you want her to stay in your room until you can escape to the Adderson's together.

"No," you say, "I don't want to face my closed minded grandparents without an ally. Why don't you have dinner with my family?"

"I think they'll object," she says uneasily.

"Who cares? I look forward to their disapproval."

She shrugs and follows you downstairs to the dining room. All four of your grandparents gape at the sight of the pair of you. It's funny from where you're standing, and Franny is fighting off a grin.

"Little Robert." Grandmother Sheldon uses that pet name you can't stand once everyone is seated. "Please introduce us to your… friend."

"Grandparents, this is Franny. Franny, these are my grandparents."

"Where are you from, Franny?" Grandfather Montgomery asks in a neutral tone. You hate him the least.

"Tulsa's East side," she says in an almost proud voice.

"Really?" huffs Grandmother Montgomery with dripping sarcasm, "we couldn't tell at all."

"You couldn't?" gasps Franny in mock surprise, "Well, fuck, I should've made it more obvious."

You snort, holding back laughter at the expressions they all get when she cusses. Grandmother Montgomery snaps her eyes over to you.

"Do you think that's funny, young man? Let me tell you something, boy, there's not one amusing thing about an uncivilized tramp using such unladylike language."

"She only did that because you were being rude first." Your mother shocks you by defending Franny.

"Oh, well look at that," sneers Grandmother Sheldon, "You haven't changed a bit have you, Caroline? You still have a soft spot for the lower class."

"Don't speak to my daughter that way," objects Grandfather Montgomery.

His wife rolls her eyes, though. "Don't defend her, George. It's sad but true that our daughter has always been stupid in this area. Remember that horrid thing she ran around with. What was his name, Danny, Davey, or did it start with a 'T'?"

"Shut up!" you yell, seeing your mother's tears.

Silence falls until your mom speaks.

"He wanted to marry me anyway." Her voice is raspy. "I told him that I was pregnant from before Robert and I broke up, and he didn't even care. But I did the right thing by turning him down and telling Robert the truth. So never again refer to him as a 'thing' in my presence again, least of all in my house."

"Isn't it _my_ house?" your father says in a bored tone. "I say call him whatever you want and don't hold back on my oh so delightful wife either."

"Why?" she asks helplessly, "Why do you hate me for doing the right thing, Robert? You could've walked away. Instead you stayed and I gave you a brilliant son who you never want to see. How about you look in the mirror once in a while if your want someone to blame for your misery?"

"Right back at you, Caroline."

"Fuck all of y'all," you say, getting their attention.

"You ought to learn some manners, boy," growls Grandfather Sheldon.

"It's no use," says your father, "he's too much like his mama."

"Well thanks be to God!" you shout. "None of you care about anybody but yourselves. At least my mom tries to be a decent human being! And Franny cussed at you _once_ out of hurt and anger. Everyone here has done that no matter how 'ladylike' you claim to be. She has more class than anyone at this entire table. So if I'm thankful for anything, it's her."

Franny walks over to your mom's chair and whispers something in her ear that makes her stop crying. She gives Franny a hug and says that y'all better head across the street before the grandparents overcome their momentary loss of speech. You take her advice, and sure enough, all hell breaks loose before the door closes.

The Addersons are glad to have you two over and serve you the turkey that you didn't get around to carving back at your place. With all the drama that occurred, you and Franny don't spend more than a minute apart, needing the comfort of being close to someone. If anybody notices they don't mention it.

You eat until you're in a food coma and watch some football while Lisa and Franny talk. After about twenty minutes at the best house you know, the day is a little brighter because this is what a _real_ family is like.

Later, you go back to your house and you're relieved that the old bats are gone. Your father is drinking and sees Franny go up to your room but you already know he won't do a damn thing. You don't care, though. You don't need him. You have found your family elsewhere.

"Hey," Franny whispers just as you're falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I'm thankful for you too, Bobby."

You smile just before you drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

It's the beginning of December when you talk to Franny about staying with you even after her dad leaves again like he's planning to.

Her cheeks get pink. "Right, well, um… healreadyleft."

"What?"

She shuffles her feet nervously. "He already left. My dad's been gone for about two weeks and I think it's for good this time. I just liked being here."

"Good, I mean… I'm glad you like being here." You take a breath before continuing. "Wanna stay with me forever?"

You say it kinda like a joke, but Franny simply says, "Yes."

Your heart soars at that. Nobody ever stays. Your parents both leave you, your mother more in mind than body, but it still counts, and your friends always go home when the day is done. But Franny wants to stay, stay with _you_ no less, and you're honest to God touched at how sincere she is.

"Good, I want that too."

She gives you her signature smile and y'all go about your day.

XXX

When Christmas Eve comes around Franny is there at the Addersons' with you and the cookies are fresh this time. When the cooking and baking are done, though, Mrs. Adderson pulls Franny aside saying that she wants her to open one of her presents early. Franny says okay and follows Mrs. Adderson to a bedroom.

When Franny emerges wearing a new dress that's gold in color. It's modest, but it also has a lower neckline than anything she's ever worn before. You briefly wonder when she got breasts before clearing your head of those thoughts. She's only thirteen for goodness sake!

"Oh, it looks wonderful!" squeals Lisa.

"I'm glad we got the right size," chimes in Mrs. Adderson, "You were right, Lisa. She needed the petite fit."

Even Randy is staring at her before looking down with red ears. "Y-you look nice, Fran." Yeah, you know where he was looking and you don't like it, but at least he's properly ashamed, more than you are anyway as you look again.

"You look very pretty, Francine," says Mr. Adderson, in the same kind way he talks to his own daughter.

They look to you and you can only say the first thing that comes to mind. "You're beautiful, Franny."

She's blushing up a storm and manages to say thanks. You all sit down for dinner and you feel rather lucky to sit next to her.

The rest of the night progresses normally. You all open one present, except for Franny who already got one. Yours is another record and you smile. _Viva Las Vegas _is on the B side.

The night is good and ends well and, when you and Franny get back home, you stay up until it's Christmas Day.

"Hey, Fran." You shake her awake.

"What?" She's sleepy.

"I have a gift for you."

"Later," she whines.

"C'mon, humor me?"

She rubs her eyes and sits up. "Fine, but only 'cause it's you."

You chuckle. "Okay, here you are."

You hand her a flat, square box and she inspects it. You laugh again.

"Gotta open it, Fran."

She bumps your shoulder with hers and begins tearing off the paper. She's speechless for a minute and just stares at it. You're a little nervous.

"Um, maybe it's kinda stupid," you say.

"Bob, is this your house key?"

"Yeah I had an extra one made. Just thought that you might like an easier way to get in than picking the lock."

She throws her arms around your neck. "It's perfect."

"Merry Christmas, Franny."

"Merry Christmas, Bobby."

XXX

When New Year's rolls around you're both at the Addersons' once more with the addition of Marcia. You like Marcia and she fits right in with Lisa and Franny. At the very least she keeps them laughing, but you can never tell what's so funny. You figure girls are just weird sometimes.

Marcia bumps into you on the way from the kitchen just as you were grabbing a drink of cocoa.

"Sorry, Bob, I'm a bit of a klutz."

"No worries, Marcia."

She's about to go back to the sitting room when she turns back to face you again. "Hey, you know, Cherry's been crazy about you since the early years of grade school."

"Oh?" You frown despite your efforts not to.

Marcia is amused more than offended. "Yeah, and I like to think of myself as loyal, especially to her. Like, I'll never talk badly about her or try and hurt her, but I also try to be honest. And honestly, you and Franny work better together."

You didn't expect that. "Thanks, Marcia."

She gives a grin that borders on goofy. "Sure thing."

You get your cocoa and return to Franny. Lisa is in the bathroom and Randy and Marcia are oblivious in their flirting. It's the perfect time to mention something that's been on your mind for a while.

"So, I didn't have anybody to kiss last year."

Franny nods once. "Is that so, not even Cherry?"

"Not even Cherry."

"I didn't either," she confesses.

"Really?" You're actually kind of surprised. "Not even, oh what's his name, Johnny?"

Franny gasps but swiftly regains her composure. "No, not even him."

"Oh, okay. Want to kiss somebody this time?"

"That depends on the person."

"What if it was me?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" she pretends to think about it. "I guess I'd kiss you again, just so you wouldn't be left out."

"Well, thanks, Fran. I look forward to midnight."

Midnight takes its sweet time arriving, but when it finally does, your second kiss with Franny makes you go through two interesting emotions. At first you're feeling pretty good. You both kiss a lot better. But then you're angry knowing she got the practice from someone else. By the end of the kiss you're ninety percent sure you love Franny and one hundred percent certain you hate Johnny whatever-his-last-name-is.

Franny giggles, though, like she knows what you're thinking. "Don't be so upset. I tried to improve my kissing abilities for you, not Johnny. Besides, I know you kissed a multitude of girls over the summer. Let's not be mad and get jealous."

"Okay, fine, but how about we try to 'improve our abilities' with only each other from now on?" you suggest hopefully.

"Yeah, I could live with that."

The fireworks are nice and all but you're just staring at her the rest of the night.

**Yay! I had some time to write between classes. Are y'all happy about Franny and Bob's progress?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is pretty short, sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Sleep never comes easy to you. It got better with Franny's presence but you still have your share of restless nights. It's on these nights you're sure Franny must hate you.

"Fran? Franny? Hey, Fran?"

"No," she moans pitifully.

"I know, I know, but please talk with me."

What do you want to talk about, Bob?"

"I don't know, anything?"

She sits up. "Wanna talk about the distorted, varying, historical accounts of the period we know as Reconstruction?"

"No, no school."

She smirks. "It's not school. I'm studying it on my own."

"Good, Lord!" you groan with your face in your hands, "My extra amazing tutoring sessions made you into a nerd."

"I am not! If you wanna see a nerd, look at Ponyboy Curtis."

You snort. "Who?"

"Ponyboy, and yes that's his real name, is my brother's friend."

"Curtis," you muse, "Is he related to Darry Curtis?"

Franny nods. "Yeah, Darry is his older brother. And if you think 'Ponyboy' is strange let me tell you what his other brother is called." She leans in closer. "Sodapop. Also his real name."

You chuckle but then realize something. "Fran, does Sodapop have a friend named Steve?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

You sigh. "My first fight was against Steve. Randy took on Soda."

"Oh, yeah," Franny says softly, "That may've been my fault. I was real shaken up about those guys that harassed me. The only thing I could get out was that it was socs. The boys' tempers ran hotter than usual that week."

You look away. "Is that why I got the impression that Darry didn't like me much when I met him?"

She shakes her head. "The reason he didn't like you was because I couldn't sleep one night after our big argument. So I tried to use my brother's liquor as sleep medicine, but apparently I'm a lightweight, and they say they'll never take me drinking because of it. Anyway, Darry found me puking and helped me to bed. Eventually he got the information out of me that a boy, he assumed from school, had said some bad things to me. He offered to kick your ass."

You bark out a humorless laugh. "You didn't take him up on that?"

She sighs. "No, I got it through to him that I was more upset about what _I_ said to _you_. He understood and told me I had to be better than cruel words next time."

You think on that for a moment. "He sounds like a better brother than the one you got stuck with."

Franny looks away. "Don't say that. Two-bit just…" She runs a hand through her hair. "Look, me being here is what I do. You're my escape, and it's just mine, like my own secret world, you dig?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, Two-bit just wants his own place too, and he gets it over at the Curtis'."

You nod in understanding and wonder something aloud. "What are these Curtis people like?"

She smiles fondly. "They're the East side version of the Addersons, less money, but still lots of love."

"Tell me about them."

She does. You kinda already knew a bit about Darry, but she starts with him. At the moment Darry is working for college money. He's strong, smart, and sorta above the gang but never acts like it which is what makes him such a cool guy. He's the one that alerted his parents to Franny's loneliness.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are good, kind people, and they refused to let her be alone on Christmas the year you were at odds with her. Mrs. Curtis is sometimes overwhelmed with the boys and is always glad of Franny's company. Mr. Curtis is mischievous and happy-go-lucky.

Sodapop is like his dad in personality but mainly has his mother's looks. According to Franny he'd "sweet talk anything in a skirt" before he met his girl, Sandy. He never tried anything with Franny, though, and she was never interested in him.

Steve is a jerk, but he's never nasty to Fran for fear of Mrs. Curtis's disapproval. Still, he doesn't like little kids hanging around his group of buddies. He's also good with cars.

Two-bit gets his ridiculous nickname by being a smart ass to everyone he meets. His real name is Keith. He's sorta like Marcia in that he's weird but keeps people laughing. He'll stand up for Franny if someone is trying to physically hurt her but he mostly leaves her alone. They both have their escapes and they don't share well.

She doesn't talk much about Johnny and you're glad. You still don't care much for him. All she says is he's sensitive, tuff, and has a big heart.

Ponyboy is quiet, shy, intelligent, and daydreams a lot. Franny worries about him because he's lost in his own head sometimes. She calls him "the one who'll make it out".

She calls Dallas Winston terrifying. You agree. He got after her once for "using" Johnny and told her to quit it. Other than that, well… he's still an asshole, but her accounts of him say he's loyal.

"I don't like him," she says, "but not because of all the stuff he does. I just hate that he's gonna make the rest of them cry one day."

"Why?"

"He'll end up dying in jail or under a street lamp," she explains, "and it kills me how unaware he is of how much he'll be missed."

"Oh," is all you can say. "That everybody?"

"Yep." She looks hopeful all of a sudden. "Hey, do ya wanna meet them sometime?"

"I don't know Franny…"

"Why not? I'm sure they'd like you once they got to know you."

"Sure, they'll welcome me with open arms, the soc you kept secret for three years."

She frowns. "You have a point. Maybe one day it won't matter, though."

"Maybe." You're not holding your breath.

She goes back to sleep and you wish you'd never woken her up in the first place. Doubtless it was interesting to hear about her life without you, but that's just it. She _has_ a life without you, while you're world is unbearably empty if she's not there. It's a scary thought and it keeps you up for a long time.

**This isn't my best chapter but I felt it was necessary to include it. The mood becomes drastically happier next chapter, though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own The Outsiders or the song, ****Love Me Tender.**

It's a day of perfect weather on April 3rd. It's a Saturday and at about noon you realize Franny is still in her pajamas. Usually she's got at least three or four jobs on Saturdays so you ask her if she has anything planned for the day.

"Oh, well, I don't really know."

"You don't have any jobs?"

"No, I always take this day off to go buy myself a milkshake at Tina's Diner."

Tina's Diner is in an unofficial, neutral territory between the greasers and socs. It's an alright place but you're still confused about why this day is important. You ask her about it.

She sighs. "Look, don't feel bad for not knowing or nothin', because I never told you, but today is my birthday."

Despite her warning you feel horrible. She's been your friend for about four years and you didn't ever know her birthday. How could you not know?

"I said not to feel bad," Franny scolds, "Look, it'd already long since passed when I met you, we were still getting to know each other by my eleventh, by my twelfth we weren't speaking, and on my thirteenth we were still mending fences. It's not your fault."

"Okay, just let me feel bad for a minute before I take you out for your birthday."

She processes your words and grins. "Nice, I'll actually have company this year!"

She's trying to lighten the mood but you frown. How many birthdays did she spend alone? You shake your head refusing to let it happen again this year. You wait until Franny leaves to get dressed to phone the Addersons.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Adderson, it's Bob."

"Hello, Bob, did you want to talk to Randy?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could borrow your car."

"Oh, what for?"

"I'm taking Franny out for her birthday, and although she wouldn't mind the bus, I'd rather not be at the mercy of someone else's schedule. Oh, and this one's important because she doesn't usually make a big thing about it."

"How wonderful!" she gushes, "Well, as far as I know we're planning on staying in today. Oh, my husband is nodding that it's okay. He says to stop by for the keys. Oh, and then stop by for dinner. We need to celebrate too."

"Okay, I will, thanks."

You rush to get dressed and run over to retrieve the keys. Mr. Adderson hands them to you and just says to drive safely. You say you will and get back to Franny who is in a skirt and nice shirt that you've never seen before.

"This was Lisa's gift from Christmas," Franny explains.

"Oh, okay."

The mention of gifts kinda gets you feeling guilty again and you wish you had something for her. But you don't, and anything you could get at the last minute would seem cheap. You can only tell her that you have the car and you hope she's in the mood for that milkshake.

An old woman greets Franny when she walks in. "Fourteen today, eh, Fran?"

"Yep. How are you, Tina?"

"I'm alright. Business is good and I can't complain. Who's your date?"

Franny blushes. "Oh, um this is my… special friend, Bob. Bob, this is Tina Quincy."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Quincy."

The elderly lady smiles. "Oh, call me Tina, Bob." She turns back to Franny. "I guess I don't have to sit with you this time, huh?"

Franny shrugs. "I'd still enjoy your company if you're not too busy."

"Nonsense, Franny, you don't want me interrupting your outing. Go ahead and have a seat. I'll get you your usual." She winks at you as she heads back to the kitchen.

"'Special friend'?" you question as you sit down.

Franny turns red. "Well, I don't know what to call you. You're my best friend, but we kiss sometimes, we share a sleeping space, and yet we're not dating exactly. What do _you_ think we are?"

You think for a moment before responding. "I think we're everything that you said and it means we're something that doesn't require a label right now. Oh but, Franny, this _is_ a date. At least, it is to me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

She smiles. "Okay."

Tina comes back with a strawberry milkshake and an order of fries. "Y'all enjoy."

You watch Franny grab the fries and use the milkshake as her dipping sauce. It's strange to say the least and you hope that it tastes better than it looks. Franny notices you staring and slides the fries over so you can try it. You take a risk and eat your first ice-cream covered fry. The salt and sugar go rather well together.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" you say excitedly.

"Mhm. I know it looks weird, but it's amazing."

You both enjoy the odd snack and fight over the last fry. You finally relinquish it when Franny pulls the "but it's my birthday" card. She still lets you have half. You're about to pay for the food when Tina shakes her head.

"I don't usually charge Franny on her birthday. She's done more for me than she'll ever know just by listening to me every time she comes in."

You nod. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Have a good day, Tina."

"You too."

On the way to the Addersons' you tell Franny that Mrs. Adderson was planning a celebration for her. You would've liked for it to be a surprise but you don't want Franny caught off guard.

"Alright," she says, "I'll try and act like I had no clue. Thanks for the heads up, though."

"I thought you'd appreciate that."

Mrs. Adderson keeps it small with just the family and assumes that Franny knew nothing. But you know Franny's awe has less to do with surprise and more to do with having a little party for her alone.

"Now, dear," Mrs. Adderson is saying, "I hope you like brisket because I already had it defrosting. Also, I'm sorry to say that I had to buy a cake from the store. It's just that I burned my two attempts and there was no way I'd let you make your own today. You don't mind, do you?" She doesn't even pause before rambling on. "And I hope you like your presents. They're not flashy but we thought they'd be handy… Franny, are you alright, honey?"

Franny's close to tears before she pulls Mrs. Adderson into a hug. "I love everything today. I especially love everyone here, because y'all are some of the best people I know. Thank you so much for today."

Mrs. Adderson hugs Franny tightly and is almost crying herself. "Well, let's do presents first, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan."

From Mrs. Adderson, Franny receives three more dresses, but these are for summer. One is yellow, the second is "lavender", which apparently is different from light purple, and the last is "eggshell" blue or something even though eggshells are white.

Lisa goes with shoes. She gives Franny a pair of sandals and black flats. She says it's important to have a variety of footwear.

Randy and Mr. Adderson get her a gift together. It's a new school bag, one that isn't falling apart. They say it's best to be practical. It makes sense.

Franny is the picture of happiness the rest of the day and she's humming when y'all go home. You whistle quietly and it feels nice and familiar. Still you gotta apologize for not getting her anything.

Franny cries when you do. "Oh, Bob, today was enough. I know it was you that got everything set up when you called to borrow the car. And you even took me on my first date."

"But I should've-"

"No," she cuts you off. "Bob, the last time I had anything close to a party I was seven. My dad was cussing up a storm because Mom used the last eggs for the cake and he flung it across the room. Until today, I hadn't even mentioned my birthday again. You being here and giving me today means more than anything you could've bought no matter how much time you would've had to get it."

Your guilt melts away at her words and you hold her close. She starts to laugh softly.

"You know, if you feel that bad about it, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Name it."

"Well, I've never been asked to dance."

You rifle through your records find, _Love Me Tender,_ and figuring it's slow enough for you to not mess up the dancing, you put it on.

_Love me tender_

_Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

"Miss. Franny Matthews," you say in an overly proper voice that causes her to giggle, "Would you please do me the honor of granting me this dance?"

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

"I would love to."

It's mainly just swaying back and forth rather than actual dancing, but you both like it all the same. As the song is ending, you pull her a little closer and whisper into her ear.

"Happy birthday, Franny."

"Thanks for making it a great one, Bobby."

_Love me tender_

_Love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

**Yes, yes, this is all nice, but can it last? Thoughts?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: sexual situation near the end. It's not graphic but just use caution. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Your sixteenth birthday is the day you get a car. It's a red mustang, but you hate it. To be fair, you'd probably hate the moon if you're old man bought it for you. You like the one Randy got early for his birthday better. It's also a mustang but it's blue and the coolest thing you've ever seen. He starts giving you and Franny rides to school despite Franny still being in middle school. He must realize that she stays with you but he never comments on it or rats you out to his parents.

Randy would give a ride to Lisa too, but she's dating David, who's into baseball now, and he picks her up every morning. They're good together and David has always been nice.

The rest of the year breezes past and it makes you feel old, which is laughable but true. You tell Franny and she finds it hilarious. You tell her to watch out and be glad she's only at the tender age of fourteen and not almost an adult like you. She just laughs harder.

There are three days in the year that floated by that you really remember, though.

XXX

The first day is in the fall. You have late practices and games which Franny usually can't be at. Cherry, however, is now a cheerleader and also has after school activities. Her practices end around the same time yours do, and you usually take her home. You have no idea why, but you keep it quiet and don't tell Franny. Anyway, you feel as though you've misjudged Cherry when she occasionally tells you about how her parents control every aspect of her life and how the only family member who keeps her sane is her grandfather. She's not gossiping or trying to earn pity. If she was she'd tell her clique, but she just trusts you enough to tell you these things.

Well, one day in October you try to persuade Franny to come to one of your games. She's not busy and she has the time. But she refuses, saying she's too tired.

"Yeah, alright, whatever," you mutter angrily.

"Bob, come on, any other day and I'd go, but I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Sure."

She doesn't say anything as you leave. It's like she knows you're gonna screw up.

Screw up you do at the after party. It's nothing big at first. You're just drinking, although you'd kill not to have the conscience that makes you feel so bad, but at least Randy is there to even out your stupid decisions with his sober mind. Yet trouble starts when Cherry comes over to say hello.

She looks nervous. "I've never been to one of these."

You shrug. "It's not for everybody."

"Oh, well, I don't hate it, but I just..."

You smile at her attempt to sound cool. "This one's lame."

"Yeah, that's it."

Silence falls before she speaks again.

"Bob, why'd we stop going out?"

You look away as Franny's face enters your mind.

"I'm just not looking to date right now." Why must you lie?

"Oh, okay."

You get to talking some more and you notice that Cherry is the hottest girl you've ever seen. Sure, Franny has her moments of beauty, but her looks are nothing compared to the most popular girl in school. Before you know it you're kissing her. You like how her lips feel now that you're not wishing she was Franny. She's no expert at it, but she picks it up easily with your direction. Damn, she's softer than Franny, her hair is silkier and darker, and her ivory hands bear no callouses.

Suddenly Marcia is demanding to Cherry that they go home because she and Randy had a spat. You wonder why she's glaring at you, though, if she's so upset with Randy. When they leave Cherry is giggling and Randy yanks you to the side.

"What the hell, Bob?"

"Geez, man, what's the big deal?"

"What about Franny?"

"Franny and I ain't together."

"Maybe not officially," he argues, "but there's still something between y'all and what you did is not fair to her or Cherry."

Your sense comes back and you realize that he's right. You want to go home now, but you don't want to face her. You know you have to, though, and you leave.

Back at the house Franny's sick with a warm fever and your guilt increases tenfold. You were making out with Cherry Valance and internally calling her prettier than Fran while the best_,_ if not loveliest, girl you know was suffering.

"Hey," she croaks, "How was it?"

You scratch your head. "Um, it was, uh, it was, alright. Wished you were there but I guess it's good you stayed in bed."

She stares at you for a long while and you wonder what she's thinking. "Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time be sure to wipe the lipstick off your neck."

Your heart sinks and you leave her to go wash up. You come back to bed and see her disappointed gaze. You wish she'd yell at you, but all she does is close her eyes like she's in pain and pretend to be asleep.

Over the next few days you try to make apologies but they don't work. This goes on until the second bad day of the year.

XXX

It's December, about a week and a half from Christmas. Franny is packing her things and you panic.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my place for a couple of days," she says.

Your heart is racing. "Franny look, I know I screwed up some but please don't leave."

"It's nothing to do with you, Bob. It's just that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died in a wreck last night and I need to be at the funeral."

"Oh." You're stunned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She roughly stuffs another shirt in the bag."I guess you don't ever have to worry about meeting them now. What a relief."

"Fran, that's not fair."

She sniffs. "What is? They were good people, and they were needed here. What's so fair about them dying?"

You have no answer for her. She starts to walk away but you ask one more question. "Are you coming back?" You need her to say it.

She sighs "Yes, Bob, I'll be back to irritate you soon enough."

You sigh too, but it's in relief. "Okay, good."

You're not sure, but you think she smiles a bit.

XXX

While Franny is out comforting her other friends, you come home to find your mother staring at a wall. She's got a drink in her hand and a depressed air about her. You're glad Franny's not there as you approach your distressed parent.

"Mom?" You try to keep your voice steady but soft.

"Do you remember how at Thanksgiving my mother was talking about that lower class man that I almost married?"

"Yeah, mom, I remember."

"He's such a good man, Bob. I honestly think you would've been happier with him as your father. Maybe the right thing would've been to do the selfish thing, because I saw him today while I was Christmas shopping. He told me that he never quite got over me and that even though he loves his wife, she could never compare to me." She takes a breath. "I almost slapped him and asked him what the hell I was supposed to do with that information. God, I was always close to content thinking that one of us ended up happy. Why would he tell me that _now_?"

"I'm sorry," you say.

You expect her to start crying but her voice is still steady. "I used to care about your father, Bob. I didn't love him, but I did care. I don't anymore, but I want you to know something. I always have and always will love you, Bob. I know you deserve a better mother, but you should know that despite how broken I am, the only thing that keeps me as functional as I am is you."

For the first time in forever you wrap an arm around your mom. She needs you now as much as you need Franny, just in a different way. She sighs sadly and lets you help her get to bed.

"I love you too, mom," you whisper to her, but she's already asleep. You hope she knows anyway.

Franny surprises you by coming home sooner than you expected. She's looking sadder than you've seen her in a while. You feel like shit for being part of the cause, and you want to tell her something before it's too late, the way it is for your mom. She knows you're not feeling well either, though, and she's selfless enough to want to hear about your problems even if she's still hurt. Instead you tell her something that's been weighing on you for a long time.

"I love you, Franny. No matter what, just remember that."

Despite your recent problems, she doesn't miss a beat before saying, "I love you too, Bobby.

Things get better again, and Cherry and the whole situation fade into the background.

XXX

Christmas Eve is the same old, same old, but David and Marcia are there too this year, making you feel better. Maybe your parents aren't the only ones who abandon their children during the winter holidays. Better still, Marcia seems to have forgiven you for the most part for wronging Cherry and Fran.

Franny tries to teach every present female how to make chocolate chip cookies. Marcia's dough is runny but the end result still tastes fine. Lisa's have way too much salt and you all choke on hers. Mrs. Adderson's are okay except they're basically rocks. As always Franny's are the best, but watching the whole lesson was entertaining to say the least.

When it's time for presents that year, Mrs. Adderson can't wait another day and declares that all gifts under the tree must be opened.

Franny gets yet another dress that year, but this one is black, because according to Mrs. Adderson, every young lady requires a black dress. You think it was because Franny had to borrow one of Lisa's old black dresses for the recent funeral. Franny says thanks with her "I'm sad but trying to be happy" voice.

As is usual, you get another Elvis record, but you also purchased a record for Franny. She wrinkles her nose at it and you howl with laughter. She's not exactly a Beatles fan.

The rest of the gifts are exchanged and opened and it's pretty hectic around that tree. You wouldn't trade a second for the world.

XXX

New Year's is also the same, but this time you kiss Franny in front of everybody at midnight. You get the feeling she appreciated that. It makes her feel more secure.

"Was the side yard not working for you anymore?" asks Mr. Adderson. He chuckles at your shocked expression. "I was young too once, Bob." He gets serious. "Just treat her right, yeah?"

"I will," you promise. You have high hopes for this year.

When you and Franny get home, your parents are still gone at that party of some business associate or other. You tiredly brush your teeth before heading to your room. You forget to knock, though, and walk in on Franny as she's changing into pj's.

"Shit!" you curse and look away.

"I'm sorry!" she gasps even though it's your fault.

A moment passes and you can't help another peek her mostly naked body. She's still blushing but she's not trying to cover up. You're not so embarrassed anymore and slowly walk up to her. You instinctively wrap her in your arms and kiss her deeply. She kisses back. It gets hot all of a sudden and your body starts moving of its own accord. If you had the ability to think, which you don't, you'd be appalled at yourself. It's too soon for this. She's only fourteen. She's way too young for this, and you probably are too. Besides, less than an hour ago you promised Mr. Adderson you'd treat her right. But your lack of control is astonishing and you can't stop. It's only due to Franny's reminder that you remember a condom, which you have courtesy of some football teammates.

Your first time going all the way is like your first time kissing. It's not great, but it's meaningful, and you have all the time in the world to "improve your abilities". You should feel guilty, but you don't, because it felt so right to know know her in that intimate way. It's like you belong to each other now in a way that can't be undone, not by Cherry or Johnny or anyone.

You're so very content as you sigh, "I love you, Fran."

She's already drifting off, but she manages to say it back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Franny is a fast learner in anything she sets her mind to. Her knowledge in bed is no different and soon you're both figuring out what the other does and doesn't like. You don't tell anybody, though, not even Randy. Franny's not a cheap tramp and it's nobody's business.

You do learn a few things, though. You learn that Franny isn't always quiet, church isn't the only place she calls out for God, and Valentine's Day can be really fun.

XXX

You still don't know what you and Franny are as a couple. You're not dating, because y'all hardly ever go out, but you're not not-dating. She's not officially your girl either and you think about why that is.

You don't want to keep her a secret. She ain't exactly a secret anyway since all your friends know about her, but most are unaware of how much you care for her, and they just wouldn't get it. To them she's just that girl who works odd jobs around your neighborhood. You sigh. Some days you find yourself wishing you'd just stayed twelve when things were simple and she still called you "Bobby" on a regular basis.

This time it's you who asks Franny what she thinks you are to each other.

"Everything," is all she says.

Yeah, that's a good way to sum it up. You still don't go out together in public much, but neither of you plan it that way. It's just how things go while you're together.

XXX

The next time Franny's birthday rolls around you're better prepared in the gift department, and although Franny doesn't live for material things, you think she'll like it. First, though, you take her back to Tina's.

Tina has missed you both and tells you to drop in more often. She pulls you aside before you sit down, though.

"It's not my business," she says, and the words get your guard up, "but I wasn't born yesterday, and I hope you plan on marrying that girl with how _close_ you two seem to be now."

You just nod, startled as you think about what she said. Can you see Franny as your wife? You mentally answer _'yes'_ before you complete the internal question. You smile through your fear at the mini revelation and take your seat with her as you wait for the fries and milkshake.

"I have a present for you this time," you say to distract Franny from the depleting pile of fries.

"Oh?" She doesn't look up from the food.

"Yep," you say, shoving it under her nose.

She scowls in jest and takes the rectangular box. Inside she sees the ceramic, blue and white locket you got her. Inside the locket your picture is on one side and hers is on the other.

"I just wanted you to carry me with you," you say, feeling like a sappy idiot.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for this, Bobby," she says.

You give a sly smile. "I could make a few suggestions."

She throws a fry at you.

After Tina's you go to the Addersons' and it's similar to last year, only Marcia and David make an appearance. There are more dresses from Mrs. Adderson, shoes from Lisa and supposedly David too, a sort of practical journal from Randy and Mr. Adderson, and Marcia gets Franny a make-up kit. Once again Franny is beyond happy, and you feel like you've found that purpose you longed for back when you were twelve.

XXX

Your own birthday is one to remember for sure. You turn seventeen and your father gives you class rings. Two are his old ones from high school and the University of Oklahoma. The last one is from your high school for your senior year. You don't like them much, but you keep the rings on your nightstand. They might come in handy in a fight, not that you actively look for trouble anymore, but tensions between greasers and socs are running higher than usual.

Franny is baking you a cake while you and Randy are outside talking with Mr. Adderson who is grilling hamburgers on the patio. Lisa and Mrs. Adderson prepare lemonade, although you're wary of it because Lisa had a part in its creation. She rolls her eyes and says to take the glass she's handing you or you'll be wearing it.

"It needs more sugar," you say.

"Ugh!" Lisa storms back inside.

Franny comes out sometime later. "You should apologize to her, you know."

"Oh c'mon, Fran, I was just teasing her. It's not my fault Lisa's overly sensitive."

Fran bites her lip while she thinks about what to say next. "Well, you could be stubborn as usual." She pauses for effect. "Oh, but then you wouldn't get your birthday present later."

"You already gave me this year's Elvis record."

She gets close enough for you to feel her warm breath on your neck as she whispers. "That's just the one I could give you in public."

She leans back and gives you a cute wink. You catch her meaning and briskly walk inside to tell Lisa that you're the most sorry guy in the history of sorry guys. Later, when Franny reveals your more "personal" gift, you learn that lace is one of your favorite things ever.

Later that night you're staring at the class rings, which gets you thinking about rings in general, and the University of Oklahoma one gets you thinking about the future. You nudge Franny awake.

"What is it?" she sighs sleepily. She's used to your rude awakenings now.

"This might sound random, but I just wanted to inform you that I plan on marrying you after I'm done with college. Maybe sooner, but we'll see."

"Okay." She yawns. "Just keep in mind that I'll probably say 'yes' when you ask."

"Will do." You make a mental note of it. "And don't worry I'll think of a proposal more romantic than this impromptu talk."

Franny smiles and yawns again. "Bobby, I'll consider it the most romantic thing ever if you shut up and go to sleep."

You snort. "Okay, okay, but you better not change your mind later."

She makes a little humming noise of agreement and snuggles into your chest.

XXX

One night you're headed back to bed from the bathroom when your dad catches you in the hallway.

"You don't let that girl sleep much, do you?" He smirks. "I can hear her from the spare room two doors down. Tell me something, are trashy broads really that good in the sack? See,I usually use the high-class escorts."

You wonder what the hell he wants you to say, _'Yeah, dad, some are my favorite things are when she…'_? Right, 'cause that wouldn't be messed up in the slightest. He just laughs when he sees how angry you're getting.

"God help you, son, you really love her, don't you?" You flinch when he calls you "son" and it makes him smile before he continues. "You really have no idea how much it's gonna hurt when she leaves, especially if she leaves you for someone who can't give her a decent life, much less the world."

You know who he's really talking about. "Mom came back."

He scoffs. "She only came back because of you. I thought getting her pregnant would let me keep her, but you're the only one she's gives a shit about. All she thinks when she looks at me is how much she wishes I was _him._"

"Don't even try to earn my pity," you say through clenched teeth, "She might've grown to love you once but you couldn't get over the fact that there had been somebody else. You're the one that messed up so how about you just live with it, huh?"

He laughs again, and the sound reminds you of a yelping dog. "I want you to repeat those words to yourself when your little whore lets you down. Until then, don't you fucking judge me."

"Don't call Franny a whore." You're shaking. "And I'll do as I damn well please. I wish all the time that mom had stayed with that other guy. He might've been poor, but maybe he would've gone to at least one of my games, helped with one homework assignment, asked me how my day was even if it might be a longer response than "fine", or maybe he might've actually taught me right from wrong instead of leaving me to figure it out"

Your dad just deflates. "You're right. She should've stayed with him, because I can't give you any of that. Never could."

"Yeah, you could've. You chose not to."

You don't even wait for him to respond before rushing back to Franny. You know you probably scare the shit out of her when your crying wakes her up, but you can't help it.

"Bobby?"

You shake your head and cry until you get sick and throw up in the trash can. Franny takes it out and gets you a glass of water. When she comes back you take a few sips and she rubs your back. She doesn't speak, doesn't say it's okay when it isn't, and she never asks what's wrong. She understands that you never want to talk about it, but if you ever do, she'll be there. She won't let you down, will she?

**We're getting closer to the Bob we see in the book. Actually, I'm going to be wrapping it up in a few more chapters.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

The beginning of the end of the best thing you ever had starts a week before school lets out. Now, during a typical school day, you see Franny in the hall sometimes and you'll say hi, but neither of you are all that keen to be one of those gross couples who are lovey dovey in public. You still wish that you were both in the same grade, though, so that you could have more time to talk. Instead you have to wait until after school and it makes the days so much longer.

You're waiting for Franny to get to Randy's car one day when you see her with the same Johnny she used to kiss. They're talking about something rather serious and she gives him a hug which lasts a while. It shouldn't bother you, but it does. It gets under your skin in ways you didn't know was possible.

"What was that all about?" You try to keep your voice as casual as possible.

"It's not really something I can talk about," she says.

That gets your guard up. "Why is that?"

"It's just to do with how things are for him at home." She looks at you. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," you say.

She sighs. "Bob, I love you, not Johnny, but he's still someone I care about."

"Fine," you say, "but picture for a moment you saw me hugging Cherry. Tell me you wouldn't be jealous."

"I might be," admits Franny, "But only for a second because I know that you don't even like her that way."

She's just saying that she trusts your affection for her, but as always you can't quit.

"How do you know? Maybe I like her just fine."

"Do you?"

Looking at Franny's wide, brown eyes you sigh. "No, but… Look, the point is that I will never like Johnny whatever-his-last-name-is. That's just how it'll always be."

"Cade," she says.

"What?"

"His name is Johnny Cade."

"What the fuck do I care?"

"Well it sounded like you wanted to know with the 'whatever-his-last-name-is' bit!" she explains.

"Well I didn't!" you snap.

"You don't need to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!" You pause to lower your voice, thankful that the school parking lot is mostly empty. "Look, I just thought that you were through hanging around him is all."

"Well I'm not, so deal with it!" she hisses. Great, now she's mad.

You thank God that you see Randy headed your way. "Whatever, Franny, let's just drop it, okay?"

"Fine!"

You really should leave it at that, but then you see Cherry walking to her car and an idea comes to you on how to get Franny back. You stroll up to her and give her a hug.

"Hey, long time no see!" You say enthusiastically.

"Yeah," she agrees with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Fine, fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime over the break?"

Her eyes light up. "Sure! I mean, that sounds nice."

You smirk and kiss her cheek. "Okay then, I'll see you around."

Franny looks at you with a betrayed expression. You tell yourself it doesn't bother you to wound her so.

XXX

Franny and you don't talk for the remainder of the week. She finds excuses to stay out late before going home, and it pisses you off, so you find excuses to run into Cherry in public. Franny hears about it, and the cycle repeats. You think it must be progress that she hasn't runaway and you haven't told her to get lost. The last day of school is probably when it starts to crumble.

Franny tells Randy she doesn't need a ride home because she'll be spending some time at the DX with her brother's friends. She says she'll take the bus home, and avoids looking at you at all. Your temper flares.

"Hey, Randy, why don't we stop at the DX for a coke or something?"

He gives you a look. "I'm not doing that just so you can have an opportunity to hurt Fran."

You roll your eyes. "Hey, man, I'm crazy about her. I wanna fix what's going on between us is all."

"Right, Bob, I wasn't born yesterday."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Yes."

Fuck him. "Cherry!" you call out to her before she leaves. "Can I have a ride?"

She perks up. "Sure, Bob. You going home?"

You shake your head. "Wanna just drive for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It doesn't take much convincing to get her to the DX. When you get there Franny is sitting on the counter reading next to a boy who looks enough like her to have to be her brother.

"Glory, but you sure turned into a bookworm," he's telling her.

"Books are a nice escape."

"From what?"

"Your lame jokes of course."

The greaser you recognize as Sodapop laughs. "She's got your wit, Two-bit."

"No, she's just a smart ass," argues her brother.

"It's better than being a dumb ass."

He smirks. "That the best you got, Fran? Talk about lame."

She looks up to reply when she sees you there. Time freezes for a split second before Cherry comes into view. She takes in the sight of you two together and gulps like her worst fears have come true.

"I'm gonna go," she says.

If you lived to be a thousand years old, you'd never understand why you never ran after her. You have had plenty of chances, but you've never once taken them, and that's why you get to watch her walk away.

XXX

The worst day of your life comes with beautiful weather. You and Franny have been frosty with each other for two days since the DX, and you need an outing with Randy. Maybe it'll get your head straight, but maybe not. Most likely Randy will advise you to use his method of "just say you were wrong, she was right, and you still love her", and while you do still love Fran, you're not sure your stubborn personality will let you do that. Anyway, you and Randy plan to go out and David asks if he can tag along because he and Lisa got into it over some silly issue or other. You sympathize and let him join you.

Randy must notice how genuinely upset you are, because he lets you drive his precious "baby". You swear that mustang gives Marcia competition some days.

So you're cruising around aimlessly, not sure where to go. Drive-ins aren't fun without girls and you're not in the mood for a movie anyway. Actually, you're hardly in the mood for anything, and a big part of you just wants to go back home and apply Randy's solution to your situation.

Suddenly you see someone who looks familiar strolling on the sidewalk. It's Jackson Pierre and he does not look well in the slightest. His face is pale, his mouth is in a permanent frown, and his eyes are dull. He must still not be over his girl. To the confusion of Randy and David you pull over.

"Hey, Jack, need a ride?"

"Little Bobby Sheldon, is that you?" he says.

You still have the reflex of stiffening up when anyone besides Franny calls you Bobby.

"Yeah, but I usually go by 'Bob' now."

He grins at you, hops in, and introduces himself to your buddies. You ask him how he's been.

"Not great," he admits, "The police gave up on finding Daisy's killer. They got no further than blaming it on any random greaser, which is their go-to anyway."

He brings out a silver flask of something and takes a gulp. You nod and Randy and David try to ignore the uncomfortable topic by making small talk in the back.

"I'm sorry they never got the guy, man."

Jackson nods and hands the flask to you. "Thanks, Bob. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm alright, but I don't drink."

He sighs "C'mon, don't let a depressed man drink alone."

_'Just one sip,' _you think, wanting to relieve some of the stress. He goes on to tell some stories about his time on the team and how great it was, and it puts a smile on your face. Suddenly he peers into the distance.

"Hey, see that greaser up there?"

You have to squint to see him. "Yeah, it's not a rarity, especially since we're near their territory."

He shakes his head. "No, man, I was thinking we should jump him."

You blink. You've never jumped anyone before. You've fought, sure, but you never ganged up on someone four to one.

"What, why?"

His eyes get hard. "Do you really have to ask my personal reasons? And anyway, it's fun."

Randy's overheard the most recent part of the conversation. "My parents hate when I fight, guys."

David nods. "My grandma always cries when I do."

One thing you'll always remember about Jackson Pierre is how much he sounded like the devil with his silky voice.

"No, guys, listen. They deserve it, every one of them, and they need to know their place." He looks at Randy. "Would you want our girls or sisters dating them? Besides it's different than a fight. It's better because there's a sense of control like you can't lose." He turns to you. "And it gives you an adrenaline rush better than anything." He focuses his gaze on David. "It's a great way to take your mind off things too."

Those magic words about the adrenaline rush have gotten your attention. You turn to your friends.

"Just this once, guys," you say, "We won't go crazy, and if we don't like it, we won't do it again."

Randy and David have been successfully persuaded with your help. But all of a sudden you feel wary. You brush it off as just nerves and excitement. You stop by the greaser that Jackson pointed out and your blood boils. It's Johnny Cade, the reason you and Franny have been at odds the past couple of days. He tries to look tough, but you know he's scared, and you give him a reason to be terrified in the following moments.

**Well, things are going downhill rather fast, huh?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"What'd y'all think?" asks Jackson.

No one answers, and he laughs. "It gets better, guys."

"Please stop talking," begs David.

Jackson laughs some more.

Jackson takes his leave of you when you're back to your side of town, David literally runs home once you reach your street, and Randy freaks out once you're back at your place.

"What did we do? Was he even alive when we left him? What the hell did we do, Bob?"

You stay silent, in favor of studying the blood on your hands. You were right about the rings being useful. Damn, but you're numb, and you don't know why. Randy, on the other hand, is frantically trying to wash away the evidence of your act.

"What happened?" asks a voice you discover you were dreading.

"We, uh, we got in a fight, Fran." Randy is a pathetic liar.

She ignores him and fixates on the blood you're wearing, which is obviously not your own.

"What really happened?" she asks, but it's like she already knows. She just wishes she was wrong, and suddenly, you wish that too.

"Okay." Says Randy in his "come clean" voice, "We jumped somebody. It was horrible, and we're sorry, and we're never gonna do it again. Oh, God, what did we do?"

Franny holds up a hand to silence him. "Who was it?"

Randy shrugs. "I don't know, some random kid."

She asks again, addressing you. "Bob, who did you do this to?"

You never want to answer that question, because this is the last straw, and once you do you're done for. But she has to know.

You look up from your hands. "You know who, Franny."

She tears up. "Johnny?"

You gulp. "Yeah."

Yeah, you can tell by her face that it's over, even if she hasn't consciously reached that decision yet. She takes a while to compose herself.

"He's one of my brother's best friends."

"Both of them are just white trash greasers," you state in an emotionless voice as a weak defense.

"Is that all I am to you?" she asks, "Just a white trash greaser girl?"

_'No, you're still everything,'_ you think, but that's not what you're gonna say. You hate her then. You hate her because she is going to leave you no matter if you got down on your knees and begged her to stay. And you hate her for proving your dad right although it was you who let her down first.

"No, Franny, I also think you're a pretty decent fuck."

You make no move to deflect the slap she dishes out. You deserve it, but if she's gonna leave she might as well be hurting too. She whirls around to Randy.

"And you! I know that you're loyal to him, but how dare you let him convince you of this."

Randy's eyes lose all their light. "You know, Fran, you're not one of us, so I don't expect you to understand. Bob and I would go to the gates of hell for each other. All socs would."

Franny scoffs. "I sure hope so, Randy, because it seems that's where you're headed."

"Why don't you just runaway like you always do and go home, Franny," you cut in, "Go back to your side of town. You don't belong here. You never did."

"Yeah? Well thanks be to God!"

When the door slams, you're scared that those are your last words to her. You're also convinced Jackson Pierre truly is the devil, because you just watched your soul walk away.

XXX

When Franny leaves, you break out the liquor. Randy has never been much of a drinker, but he accepts anyway. He lost Franny as a friend and has to live with what you have both done to that poor, greasy bastard. You drink and don't stop for a long time.

When you wake up, your mother is crying silently. "Why did you do this, Bob?"

_Why indeed?_ "I had a problem and tried to drink it away," you sneer, "Isn't that what people do?"

"Guess you learned that from us, huh?" She's so heartbroken.

"Yeah, you must be proud of yourself!" you bark. You can't stand her sorrow when you have enough of your own.

"Stay quiet," she says softly, "I imagine loud noises hurt. Stay here and I'll get you some aspirin."

Your dad walks in as she rushes to the medicine cabinet. He smirks.

"She left, didn't she?"

You flip him off but it only amuses him. You think of your words to him a while back, though, and it's just as he said. You had no right to judge him. Randy stirs at the table soon after your mother returns.

"Was someone yelling?" he asks.

"No," you say, "They just…" What should you tell him? You don't want him knowing the true extent of how messed up your family is. "They thought it was their fault, can you believe it?"

"Oh, well at least you won't get in trouble."

"Lucky me."

You're both glad there's no school.

XXX

Marcia hears about what Randy did from Lisa. Marcia decides to give him another chance, but David ain't so lucky because Lisa dumps him as soon as Franny tells her. You still get disapproving glances from them, but Marcia helps you by setting you up with Cherry again.

"I'm doing this for her, not you." Marcia states with a glare. "She doesn't know about Franny."

"You never told her?" you scoff.

"I tried to a few times, but she would never listen. She seems to be under the illusion that you're a good guy. I pity her."

You nod in agreement. Cherry is the obvious choice for a girlfriend and replacement for Franny, but you're sorry for her too.

Your first date in a long time goes well enough with the typical dinner and a movie. When the evening is over, though, you feel unwell for what you're about to do.

"So Cherry," you say, walking her home.

"Yes, Bob?"

"It's been a long time since we went out, and I have to say I missed you more than anything." _'Liar,' _your mind whispers.

She lights up a bit. "Really?"

You nod. "Yeah, and the other girls I saw weren't like you at all. None of them were as good as you. They didn't even come close." _'Lies, lies, lies!_ "So, I was wondering… would you be my girl?"

It's like her dreams just came true. "Yeah, I'd really like that, Bob."

And just like that, you're going steady, but you feel unbalanced. It wasn't ever supposed to be Cherry.

XXX

Apparently the Valances have an annual Fourth of July party and they always hire Franny as clean up. She isn't pleased to see you, and you kiss Cherry as much as possible as retribution for her glares. Cherry doesn't mind either, because while she might choose to ignore some things, she's not stupid. Deep down she knows that you and Franny have some history, and although Cherry isn't malicious, she doesn't miss an opportunity to let everyone know you're taken.

Despite you best efforts to avoid her, Franny bumps into you during one of Cherry's absences.

"Pardon me, Sheldon," she says.

"Wow," you scoff, "Not even on a first name basis anymore, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean. I was never one of you."

"That may be," you snicker at her irritation, "but are you really gonna keep up being so pissed off when you work around here every day?"

She looks oddly triumphant. "This is my last job around the neighborhood."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She changes the subject. "Hey, when's a good time to come by and get my things? I don't want to be in your way when I pick them up."

Your throat gets tight. "Um, I'm gonna be at Randy's all night tonight. My parents are out too."

"Okay, thanks." She wants to get away from you. "I'll go after I'm done here."

She leaves and you look away into the crowd of people and see Cherry coming back to you. She smiles at you, but your return smile falters. You wish it was Franny who was so happy to find you at the party.

The next day you're back at your house and you go to your room. It feels hollow to not see her clothes flung about, littering the floor and your desk chair. Her drawer is bare and her closet space is empty except for a box filled with your Elvis records, your house key, and that lacy number you liked so much on your birthday. There's a note too that reads:

_Bob, what's yours is yours, so you can keep what I gave you, but what you gave me is mine. I'm holding on to the stupid locket and the damn hair combs._

_Your decent fuck,_

_Franny Matthews  
><em>

You don't know whether to laugh or cry. You opt for both and it sends you into a fitful sleep.

XXX

In late August you hit one last party before the school year starts. It's a wild one with are people making out everywhere and heading to private rooms but, you don't think of Franny once. She would've hated this kind of gathering anyway so why think of her now?

You concentrate instead on how you're gonna be a senior and you tell yourself you're glad that Cherry is the girl you're taking to prom because she's a much better choice than some ragdoll you knew when you were twelve. You tell yourself that you're not downing drinks because you're depressed. You're just doing it to unwind a little before the semester begins.

Cherry gets concerned and it's adorable. She gets this cute wrinkle on her forehead when she asks if you're alright. Franny wouldn't have looked so cute or even asked you that question. Then again, she would've known how you weren't okay in the slightest and just been there for you. Except she's not there anymore, so why doesn't your mind abandon her as easily as she abandoned you?

Oh, well. You come back to reality as Cherry is looking nervous. Parties aren't her thing, but she goes for you, and you're not exactly great company now. She's jittery while Marcia gets mad. Randy tries to calm her and Marcia down, but it's to no avail.

"What's wrong?" you ask, interrupting their conversation.

"You're drunk," accuses Marcia.

"So? It's a party, Marcy, have fun."

She turns to Randy, pissed. "Did he seriously just call me 'Marcy'?"

"Look, you and Cherry just help me with him or go wait in the car, Marcia, but we need to get him home."

"Maybe you should let him sleep it off wherever he ends up."

Cherry gasps. "That's a horrible thing to say, Marcia!"

"It's a horrible thing to be drunk."

Randy steps in before Cherry gets angry. "Go to the car, now, both of you."

You're walking out the door when you get sick. The owners of the house are lucky you're outside.

All of a sudden you're singing. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill!"

"Shut up, Bob!" Randy snaps, embarrassed. "You can't sing worth shit."

"You shut up," you tell him, "I'll sing if I want to. It's our song."

The world looks funny a moment later like it's sideways. Randy curses and tells you to just make it a little further but you're just so tired. Why won't he let you rest?

"C'mon, Bob, we gotta get you home."

You're confused suddenly. "Randy, how do you know where she is?"

"Huh?"

"Franny. Home is always where she is. Where is she, buddy?"

You can feel him staring at you. "Jesus, you're in bad shape."

The last thing you remember is wondering what he meant. Can't he see you're just fine?

**We're getting to the end. I only have one more chapter and it's gonna be sad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end of my mini back story for Bob. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Cherry tells you she won't go out with you again if you drink. It's depressing how she just got a glimpse of how messed up you are, and it frightened her, so you promise not to drink anymore. It makes you wonder when you lost the ability to tell the truth, but maybe you never had it, because lying has always been so, so much easier.

It doesn't matter, because she believes you, although you wish she didn't. You put an arm around her regardless and walk into school. She's all smiles and you look perfect together. You hope Franny sees how well you're doing.

XXX

Later in the month you show Cherry exactly how much you excel at going back on your word. You and Randy take the girls to the Nightly Double and you bring out the flask Jackson left behind. Cherry buckles down with a scowl.

"No, Bob, you promised."

"C'mon, it's not that much," you say.

Marcia starts next. "We shouldn't let the booze ruin the night, right, Randy?"

Randy doesn't answer. He always picks your side even when you're wrong, and you hope you won't really drag him to hell with you. Maybe it won't come to that.

Cherry and Marcia bitch some more before walking off. You tell Randy not to worry and you'll get them when the movie ends. You hand him the flask, but he's a tad angry with you and is debating whether or not to take it.

"Don't let a depressed man drink alone," you repeat Jackson's words.

"Fine," he mutters taking a swig.

You're not really watching the movie but it's nice to sit with company while you drink. You turn on the radio, though, and that damn _Love Me Tender_ song is playing. You'd think by now it'd be old news and stay off the air, but people must really like it, the idiots.

"I gotta take a piss," you tell Randy.

He knows better but stays quiet. You're grateful for his restraint and walk towards the bathrooms. As you're walking you bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" you growl.

"Back at you, soc," says an amused voice.

You look up and don't recognize her at first. She's dolled up, but it's an edgier style, like the majority of greaser girls. She looks good, different sure, but really, really good. You shouldn't think anything like that, but nothing stops you from having a brief thought of kissing the hell out of her. Damn, does she have to make it look like you're the only one who's been taking it rough?

"How've you been?" You're surprised at how cordial her tone is.

"I'm alright, Franny." You look her over again and come to the conclusion she must be on a date. Probably with a no good hood. "You here with anybody?"

"Yeah," she says it slowly, smirking at your involuntary scowl, but she decides not to be cruel. "Some older girls took pity on me and gave me a night out."

Relief rushes to you. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, real nice but one wants to date my brother, and the other is Dallas Winston's ex as well as my former babysitter."

"Interesting conversation then?" you ask.

"Boring is a better word for it." She bites her lip, which is very distracting, and switches up the topic. "Hey, sorry if I'm horrible for asking, but who else jumped Johnny? I know there was one more guy besides you, Randy, and David."

"Jackson Pierre." You don't feel bad in the slightest for ratting him out.

She shakes her head. "I should've known. He talks like a snake, doesn't he?"

You're confused. "How do you know him?"

"Remember all that time ago when a few 'random guys' slapped me around a bit?"

Your stomach twists. "Yeah, that was him?"

"Yep, just him. Well, Paul Holden was there too, but he stopped Jackson. Paul was real nice once he befriended Darry, and even before, he never picked on girls."

"I'm sorry," is all you can say. There's so much you mean by your apology.

"That one wasn't your fault, Bob," she says softly.

Her soothing voice makes you long for her. Silence falls before you touch her cheek and lean in a bit, but she pulls back. She's not the type to help you cheat on your girlfriend.

"Don't." It comes out as a whimper.

It fills you with a little desire and a lot of regret, and you have to ask, "You ever think about giving us another chance?"

She shakes her head. "No, I can't."

Yeah, you knew that already. "Ever think about me?"

She nods. "Every damn day, but I'll get over it. I'll get over you."

Those words break your heart. You know it's true, and it makes you realize something else, something which also crushes you.

"You lied to me, Fran."

She's incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't your everything. You were my mine, but it didn't go both ways. You chose me, yet you never needed me, not really."

"Bullshit!" she spits as her face becomes a scowl.

You sigh. "No, it's not. Look, it excuses nothing, but I guess it hurt some."

She holds her tongue, and you start to leave when she asks you a question, one which stops you in your tracks.

"You gonna miss me at all?"

Is she blind? You inhale a big gulp of air. "Franny Matthews, I swear to God, the day I don't miss you anymore is the day I've died."

She scoffs. "You don't believe in God."

"I might. He gave me you for a while there."

"Yeah," she agrees wistfully, "and He gave me you. Have a nice life, Bob." The last part isn't at all sarcastic. She truly means it and gives you a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Not 'Bobby'?" you ask helplessly, enjoying the feel of her lips for the last time.

"It doesn't suit you at all anymore."

No, it really doesn't. She walks away softly singing the words of the song you fled from not too long ago. You were right in your past musings. It sounds real nice when she sings.

XXX

Later you and Randy can't find your girls. When you do you see them, they're with greasers, and you speed off. They must think you didn't spot them when really it's just that, if you're gonna confront three tough guys, you need back up.

You enlist the help of David who's always looking to do something after Lisa ended things, Tommy who's a whining idiot you usually ignore, and Sean who you haven't seen in years since his parents used to send him to an out of state boarding school.

You drive around again to where the girls are. Lo and behold, one of them is Johnny Cade. Another looks younger than everyone present and he seems to be studying you the way an artist might. You peg him as Ponyboy. The last one is rather close to Marcia, much to Randy's fury, and you recognize him as Two-bit.

"Just because we got a little drunk last time..." you end up saying.

"A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets a little?"

Cherry is actually mad at you for once, almost to the point of yelling, and it's devastating, but not because you care about her so much. Rather your sadness lies with your concern about how things look with them walking around with greasers. You're a full blown soc now, and you let Randy take over before you say something stupid about it.

"And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums," he says.

But they're not bums according to Franny. Pony is smart, Two-but cares in his own way, and Johnny is better than the image your jealously has provided.

All the same, that gives them no right to go after your girls. Your temper starts to boil and you're ready for a fight when Cherry gives in and says they'll go home with you. Marcia looks disappointed and you wonder exactly how good a time she had with her new acquaintance.

The drive home is filled with tension and nobody speaks. You're just getting madder and madder. Those damn greasers already took Franny from you. Do they need to take Cherry too? Do they need to steal Marcia away from Randy, who is only partly to blame for his sins, which you forced upon him? No fucking way will you let it happen. They need to be taught a lesson.

First you drop the girls off and tell them how you'll make those greasers pay. They try to protest but you're not listening. You go off to your place and decide to drink first. You need to do this.

"Are we going or what?" whines Tommy a few hours later, "I'm getting tired."

"For once I agree with him," says David, "Let's go."

"I'm game," adds Sean.

"Yeah," Randy says, "I wanna tear them apart, the bastards."

A warning feeling tells you to just stay home and cool off. Instead you force a chuckle and grab the keys. Randy doesn't even care that you drive.

XXX

You can't find Two-bit, which is who Randy really wants to kill, but you find the other two. The poor kids are terrified and yet try so hard to be tough. Randy calls their girls dirt, and if you didn't have an audience, you might deck him for that, but you let it slide. Instead you call greasers "white trash with long hair", but that's not completely accurate. Sometimes that long hair is soft and silky even when in a tangled mess, and sometimes they're smart with the right push and dance around when they get an 'A' in algebra, but Ponyboy's voice breaks into your thoughts about the falseness of your statement.

When he calls socs "white trash with Mustangs and madras," it clicks how right he is. Every person in the whole world, no matter what their background, has what it takes to be nothing. Still, you can't let the insult stand and you're soon rushing after Pony, but you leave Johnny alone. You never want to touch him again.

There's a stab of pain which comes sometime while you're holding Ponyboy under the water of the fountain. The others are running as soon as it happens, even Randy, and you can't help but be a little bitter. So much for the gates of hell, but that's where you're headed if it exists, because you just tried to drown a good kid.

Johnny is freaking out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

You almost killed him once, and you just now tried to kill his friend, yet he's sorry he took your life. It makes you so sad. Franny was right about his big heart, and it sucks to see he's a great guy. You beg God for forgiveness and wonder if Franny would be proud of your short, plea-filled prayer.

Thinking of Franny, the physical pain is nothing compared to when you realize you're probably not gonna ever see her again. But at least you're keeping a promise for once. You still miss her today. Hopeless and despairing, you gurgle her name through the blood in your mouth.

Johnny gasps, but you barely register it. You can't see anymore and you know you're fading fast. Johnny speaks again, though this time steadier, and his words calm you.

"I'll tell her. If I get the chance I swear I'll let her know you were thinking of her when you…" He chokes back a sob. "I promise, I will."

You get the feeling he's better about keeping his word than you ever were. He'll do as he says, and Franny will be alright. Besides, you look on the bright side, at least you won't have to live without her anymore. This makes it easier to let go, and your pain swiftly recedes, taking your life along with it. You can finally rest now, for good. No more sleepless nights for you.

**_The End_**

**What'd y'all think?**

**This is the last chapter of "Best Kept Secret", but I am planning a sequel of Franny's POV called "The Transition Stage" so you can see how she deals with everything.  
><strong>


End file.
